World Domination: Final Fantasy X
by Writing Sage Kel
Summary: Remastered and rewritten by the original author himself. The story about one single man against the entire world of Spira. The story of World Domination. Kel makes a wish on a genie and recieves power! With that power he wishes to hammer down order.
1. Fire Chapter: Episode 1

_**Fire Chapter **_

_**Episode 1: Three Wishes**_

_Day and Nite_

_I keep stressin' my mind's mind_

_I look for peace but see I don't attain..._

My radio played up load, it's what I do when I clean my room. Play extremely loud music, I dunno why I do it. Hello there readers I'm Kelvis the hero or villain of this story, and you just caught me in the middle of cleaning my disgusting pigstye of an apartment.

Picked up all the controls and wrapped them. Threw em under the TV entertainment center thing. CLEAN!

Picked up all of a my cloths, threw the ones I didn't wanna fold in my closet. CLEAN!

Swept all of the dirt, old food and other crap that I couldn't explain would be on the floor like pencils, buttons and zippers under my bed. CLEAN!

Ah that leaves the playstation or Jay5 as I would call her. I sat down on my bed and picked up a white cloth rag from off of my counter and soaked it in alittle peroxide. I unhooked the cords and memory card and started to slowly but surely wax off my PS2.

As I was rubbing it I noticed the red light was on and I sort of squinted my eyes then ignored it. I continued rubbing the PS2 and cleaning it off. The for some reason I felt heat in between my palms, it was sort of I don't know luke warm! I held up the PS2 to see the back and the AC cord wasn't plugged in. I turned it on it's front and see that the blue and green lights were on. The heat was hotter, I dropped the PS2 on the carpet floor and it slammed with thud sound.

I sort of stepped back and held my forehead for asecond to take in the moment. MY DAMN PLAYSTATION!!! I picked up despite the heat and looked up at the ceiling. " JAY5!!!!WHY GOD!!! WHY!!!!" I screamed.

" HEY KEL SHUT UP!" My landlord yelled from the other room down.

I immediatly plugged up the PS3 as fast as I could to check to see if it still worked. I pulled out my older RPG game Disgaea 3 and put it on the disk tray and turned it on. The disk tray retracted and the original DAAAA sound came up showing lots of blocks and stuff as usual.

The television went completely blank. " What the fuck..." I said to myself looking down at the PS3. It turned off completely. I reached my hand out to try and touch it and just centimeters away the Playstation exploded with lots of smoke and debris everywhere, the smoke took form of the entire room.

I fanned my face the smell of the smoke was nothing less of nasty, it smelt like burt rubber or wires. You know that nasty electronic smell. I walked over to my window and opened it and soon enough all of the smoke had cleared to room.

" Mmm...what a poor excuse for a room." A voice said. Sitting on my bed was a girl with red hair in spikey pigtails, she wore a black bra, black miniskirt and long thigh high black boots. She looked like a complete whore.

At the moment she wasn't my main concern it was the PS3! I looked down at the PS3 it had been blown open and black marks from the explosion was everywhere around my room.

" Oh... hello master." She said finally spotting me.

" Uh...huh." I looked away from the playstation and towards the girl.

" For resurrecting me from lamp prison I will grant you three wishes." She said holding up three fingers.

T.T- me

" Three wishes, wait... who are you?" I asked looking at her. Her cosplay of Etna from the game Disgaea was simply amazing she looked just like her. From those devilish eyes to that flat chest.

" I don't know just a genie that lives in peoples playstations, every time I come up I'm somebody different. Xhella, Tifa Lockhart, Tear, Yuffie. My name doesn't matter, when I grant your wishes I'll just move to another Playstation to live in." She replied with a straightforward face as if mad at me for even asking.

" Well your Etna this time." I replied. I always have a knack for staying cool even when somebody is yelling at me. It's just the way I am sometimes.

" Etna?" She said looking down at her body as if she was wearing something inappropriate which she was.

" Uh yeah, Etna from Disgaea." I said with a shrug. Hoping it'd paint a picture in her head.

" Whatever, that doesn't matter like I said I'll lose this body when I'm done granting your wishes now what is your three wishes?" She asked again getting even madder. I looked down and rubbed my chin abit stroking the hairs under it. I had to really think about this, my first choice I already knew what it was before she even came into my life...to escape this boring place called Earth.

I haven't the slightest clue why this doesn't come off as weird to me. A Genie jumping out of my Playstation looking like Etna and wants to grant me three wishes. Before I even thought about the wishes I should have that thought about this first... I thought my first grade Teacher Mrs. Calvin made it clear that Genies wasn't real after I seen that movie Aladdin like five hundred times.

But what if this is all real though and I really can leave this world and go on some kinda epic adventure!?

Ah what the hell, if I'm getting punk'd then I guess I'll get punk'd.

" Looks like you got something figured out." She said staring at me with a straight face.

" Yeah, for my first wish I want to go to a final fantasy world." I said crossing my hands to my chest.

" A Final Fantasy world huh, If I had a nickle for ever time I granted this wish." She said with smile.

"Wait what!"

I before I could finish my statement water gushed in through my window and doors as if my house was somehow sinking into water. The water rose to the top in an instant and my entire room was underwater. I looked up to see a light above and started to swim towards it. I can't hold my breath long, it's just something I can't do.

I jerked my way up through the water breaking the calm surface and wagged my face around clearing my dreads from my face. I stood floating in the water for asecond looking around, over my head was a clear cloudless sky and just before me was a white sandy beach that looked very familiar to me.

" I swam towards that beach and my legs slowly drifted towards sand as I walked up from the water. Standing in wait for me in a black bikini was the genie. She was relaxing on a beach chair in sunglasses while sipping a glass of lemonade.

T.T- me

" Etna." I said walking towards her.

" Welcome kid, to the world of Spira blah blah blah." She said talking with her left hand as if mocking herself. " I done the introduction over fifty times literally."

" So this is it fo real?" I asked looking around, a light breeze swept the beach and chilled the my back alittle. It felt nice, being here I could feel that I wasn't restricted like I used to be back at home. Just being on this beach made me feel like a whole new person.

" So what is your second wish." She said. I turned around to see that she was back in the mini skirt and boots like usual.  
" Uh my second wish." I said raising in eyebrow. " I wish that I had unlimited extraordinary sorceror like powers." I no longer doubted Genie Etna's powers she obviously can do alot if she can bring me to a world that I thought to be only a game.

" Huh? Well that's a new one." She said with a smile. She snapped her fingers and appearing on my left and right wrists were two golden wristbands that were alittle too big for my hands. They didn't fit around the wrist but then again they wouldn't fall off of my hands either.

" What's this?" I asked.

" Those are called Ryuushin Bracers (Dragon God Bracers). They give you unlimited powers of a Sorcerer and a Weapons master altogether. You'll be a Dragon God." She said with a devilish smile.

" So how do I use em?" I asked.

" You don't need to be taught, you should already have the instinct of a Dragon by now. So long as you're wearing them you'll be a Dragon God." She explained floating up behind me and placing her hands on my back. " Give it a shot if you don't believe me." She pushed me towards the water.

She was right I looked out into the horizon and stood glaring at it, I could hear the water more clearly and I felt more muscular and stronger. I knew had full knowledge of being a dragon somehow. The names of attacks, how to pull my wings out. It was as if this knowledge was absorbed into a USB drive and that drive was crammed into my head. I stomped down once and leaned forward. **"Karyuu no Houken! (Fire Dragon: Fire Fist)" **

I shot my fist forward releasing a maelstrom of fire like a grenade explosion casting out and parting the water like Moses. I looked up and grinned showing sharp jagged shark like teeth. How did I know the name and movement for that technique? She was right after all...

O.o- me

" Whoa ho ho ho!" I said balling up my fists. " Hahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!!" I laughed aloud. I laughed so loud I'm sure even the fish could hear me. This was amazing, in the final fantasy world and I have the powers of a god.

" Well uh...right...okay what's your final wish?" Genie Etna said from behind as if alittle scared.

" My final wish, I want you to be my Vassal and help me take over Spira. HAHAAHAHAHAA!!!"

**Author's Note: Took abit of a turn at the beginning there huh? This isn't the world dom you think it is, everything is here just flipped up alittle differently. The story at times will bend off into different sequences. But it is all essentially the same original world domination story. Ryuushin Bracers, unlike Kel's previous powers(Overlord Bracelets) these Bracers give him the talent of an entirely new race all together. Kel has been reborn a dragon. With this new power he weilds the power of five dragons Fire, Water, Wind, Lightening and Earth. Kel's body is reinforced with a protective layer of dragon scales that seem to blend in with his skin so it's unnoticable. (Like Gaara's sand armor). Unlike before Kel isn't automatically used to using everything at once, he's going to learn one element after another. **

**TECHNIQUES:**

**Karyuu no Houken (Fire Dragon: Fire Fist): This technique is a basic for the fire dragon. Kel shoots his fist forward and fires a jetstream of fire from his palm that stretches his fist out with flame to hit an opponent at a distance. It also has an effect on the enviroment being that it explodes and spreads flames as it goes further.**


	2. Fire Chapter: Episode 2

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 2: Dragonlord Kel**_

" HAHAHAAMAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I laughed aloud like a maniacal idiot.

"Wait wait wait asec hold on... I almost hate to ruin your little...laughing thing but what is your last wish?" Etna tucked her fingers under her ear as if to tune me in alittle more. She heard me the first time and I know she did!

" My last wish is for you to be my vassal." I replied turning all the way around as I felt the breeze fly into my boxers alittle with some sand.

Silence. There was nothing but silence, Genie Etna didn't have any expression on her face. Not a smile, not a frown not even a smirk. She just stood there with a straight face.

" As a vassal that means I won't live in playstations anymore?" Etna asked. She drooped her head low with her crimson bangs covering her delicate face.

" Right." I replied alittle shaken. I don't know how she'd react to something like this so I sorta stepped back abit.

" Um...okay I guess as a genie your wish is my command." She said bowing. " But before I cut my ties to the lamp and become your vassal is there anything else you need?"

" What? Whaddaya mean?" I asked. Phew, she's taking this pretty well.

" I mean, is there anything else. Once I become your vassal I'll lose all of my genie powers." She said raising her hand as if to cast a spell which kinda worried me.

I looked down at my t shirt and spotted boxers. " Some cloths, I need something that says powerful Dragon Ruler but I'm single and looking." I replied crossing my arms to my chest.

" Okay." She snapped her fingers and I closed my eyes. Hey there is no telling whats gonna happen ya know? When I opened my eyes again I had garbs on. I didn't have on a shirt, my upper body was bare with the exception of some black wrist warmers. I wore some black pants with white chapps and black belts wrapped around my legs and thighs with black and white combat boots. Wrapped around my neck was a long red scarf that touched the ground behind me.

" This is so tight." I said looking at my new threads.

" Okay well if there is nothing else you need I'll transform now." Etna started.

" Wait one last thing." I said holding up my hand to halt her.

" Yes?" She asked abit annoyed. Her eyes were straight and she sort of slouched over abit.

" I want a sword... this is the last thing... a sword that can...TALK!" I said. " And let it be a heavy two handed blade I love those."

" Okay okay... THIS IS THE LAST THING DAMMIT!" She spat snapping her fingers. Appearing just above me was a large black object that was about two and half meters long and skinny. It flew down and landed down just infront of me. SHUNK!

O.o- me

T.T- Etna

" Happy now?" She said balling up her fists.

" Yeah very." I said grabbing the hilt of the sword. It was long broad and covered in bandages. To paint a picture it looked exactly like Cloud's sword from Kingdom Hearts. With the exception of it being all black.

" Okay now your done and it's time for me okay geezus christ." She said snapping her fingers. With that her golden bracelets and anklets disappeared and two small bat like wings grew out from her back. " There... Officially a vassal now."

That really wasn't much, I expected her to go through some dramatic change... The way she was hurrying me along and stuff.

" Whats the deal with this sword?" I asked lifting it out off the sand. It was pretty damn heavy! It weighed about the amount of a boulder.

" HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. "Put me down!"

"Huh?" I looked on the other side to see a pair of ghostly eyes appearing over the left side of the blade.

" I SAID PUT...ME...DOWN!" The sword floated into mid air and slammed me across the neck. I instantly dropped to my knees and placed my weary hands on the sand.

" Young punk!" The sword said.

" What gives ya stupid piece a junk!" I screamed at it.

" What gives is that I don't want to be held by some moron!" The sword screamed back.

" WHY YOU DUMBASS...!" I shouted standing up before Etna pushed me back alittle. " Etna what the hell is this?" I questioned pointing at the sword.

" Well you asked for a talking sword and that's what I gave you geez!" Etna said resting her hands on her hips.

" I take the wish back now." I said.

" Can't I'm not a genie anymore remember... I'm Your Vassal." She said with a pathetic attempt to sound like me.

" My name is Gilgamesh the great sword! WHA HA CHAAA!!" The sword was in mid air swinging around by itself as if a ghost was weilding it or some invisible man.

" Well Gilgamesh, I am your owner Overlord Kel. And you will do as I say." I said pointing at him again. This was SOOOO COOL!!! I SOUND LIKE A REAL VILLIAN!

"oooh Overlord Kel, riiigghhhttt as if I'm gonna listen to a twerp like you." He said the blade end of the sword pointed directly at me. I sort of wanted to wet myself right there, I don't know about anybody else but a giant sword pointing at you with an intention to kill is enough to drive anybody crazy."You don't have what it takes to fight with a sword as well crafted and powerful as I."

" Well I guess I'll just have to destroy you then, if your not any use to me then your existence is a waste of my time." I responded. I honestly don't know why I responded like that...may be the heat of the moment?

" LETS SEE YOU TRY!" The sword shot towards me like a giant raging bullet.

" BOSS WATCH OUT!" I heard Etna scream from behind a rock. Why is she hiding?

I looked back at the sword and pounded my foot on the sand. **"Karyuu no Kaiten Doa! (Fire Dragon Rotating Door)." **I said dashing off towards the sword and spinning around with one foot extended like a Ryu Hurricane Kick. Surrounding me were flames making me a small storm of fire moving towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh stood up vertically blocking my kick, the flaming hurricane surrounding me had ceased.

O.o-Me "Wha?!"

The flame had disappeared and was sucked up by the sword's metal. "Heh heh..." Gilgamesh mumbled before attempting a horizontal swing at me, I bent my back leaning backwards to dodge the swing then leaped backwards. I leaped forward with one large lundge. **"Karyuu no Tekken! (Fire Dragon Iron Fist)" **I shouted as my right fist was surrounded by a thick dark red flame. I swung my right fist forward smashing it into Gilgamesh's side as he turned upright.

Again the flames disappeared and was sucked into Gilgamesh's metal. "I am a sword that can absorb any and all magical forces. These Dragon moves that your doing is obsolete against me." The sword said and with that he smacked me over the side of the head and I went tumbling through the sand. "I cannot be defeated by the likes of some punk who has no idea what its like to live by the sword."

I stood up quickly and dusted myself off. "Yeah I may not have any idea what's like to live by the sword. But..." I said turning to face the dragon. "I know I'm not gonna give up until I beat you. And once I've beaten you I'll use you to my full advantage...in ruling this world."

"Hmhmhmhm...I'm going to kill you boy." Gilgamesh laughed aloud he flew off towards me with the point sticking towards me in an attempt to skewer me. I merely stood there staring at him as he flew at me like a missile.

"KEL!!" Etna yelled waving her hands wildly in the back.

"I can't use any Dragon moves, well I'll rely on my own damn body!" I shouted looking down at my right fist, it was covered in thick black scales so much that it looked like I was wearing a gauntlet. I slammed my fist down hitting Gilgamesh along the spine and causing the sword to crash into the sand shooting sand and dust everywhere. When the sand and the smoke cleared Gilgamesh was embedded into the ground with his eyes in swirls like in those animes. I walked up to the sword and crossed my hands. I'd won my first battle... MY FIRST BATTLE IN THE FINAL FANTASY WORLD! Well it was kind of ackward but still A BATTLE NON THE LESS!

" Well Gilgamesh this is it." I said stomping on him once.

" WAIT WAIT WAIT...okay short stack... I'll be your...vassal too..." It said I could tell it's spirit had finally been broken. I called back the blast and grabbed the hilt of Gilgamesh. The sword felt as light as a feather now.

" Way ta go bossman." I felt a sudden punch in my arm. I turned around to see Etna standing there blushing.  
" Where were you?" I asked with a straight face I wanted to kill her.  
"Whaddaya mean?" She asked with a smile.

" I COULDA BEEN KILLED AS MY VASSAL YOUR SUPPOSE TO HELP ME OUT IN FIGHTS!" I shouted.

" But it was a one on one bought." Gilgamesh interrupted.

"Anyway...now that that's over with what should we do?" Etna asked changing the subject which I completely hated.

" Well where are we..." I said looking around. I recognized this part of the game. Either we were in Kilika or Besaid. I turned all the way around doing a 360 to look around. I could see a small pier over to the east of the beach.

" We're in Besaid, and since we're in the Final Fantasy X world there is no telling what part of the story line we're in." I replied.

" Sire if I may ask, what are you talking about?" Gilgamesh interjected.

" Well in the world where I come from this place is just a game.." I replied. " A game with a storyline."

" So what do we have to do with this storyline boss?" Etna asked as she began to float in the air alittle as if bored with my ramblings.

" Nothing at all really, if we can find Yuna and her gang, we'll find the creature Sin." I replied.

" Whaddya plan to do when we find em?" Etna asked again smiling at me.

" I'm going to obliterate him of course. If I defeat Sin everyone in Spira will ecknowledge my power and I will step up as the Overlord of All Maester the King of all Gaurdians! THE RULER OF THE WORLD MWHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed aloud.

" What is it with him and laughing?" Gilgamesh whispered to Etna.  
" I've no idea I guess it makes him look evil or something I dunno." Etna replied.

" Whatever lets advance to Besaid Village." I said pointing to the path that led from the beach to a small forest like area.

" Sir, Yessir." Gilgamesh said.

" Aye Aye." Etna said walking beside me.

I held Gilgamesh on my shoulder with one hand and advanced forward walking with my head held high and my faithful...well not faithful but ya know loyal enough...not even loyal just...plain...vassal walking with me at my side.

I'd fought my first boss battle and gotten new threads right along with a talking sword. This is truly the life worth living... I'm going to take over the world for sure... Like that cockroach on that episode of Fairly Odd Parents said. "WORLD DOMINATION!"

**Author's Note: The New Gilgamesh, although he looks like he originally did he is given all new effects to absorb and cancel magic spells. **

**TECHNIQUES:****  
Karyuu no Kaiten Doa (Fire Dragon: Rotating Door): Something like Ryu and Ken's hurricane kick from Street Fighter except Kel is surrounded with flame. **

**Karyuu no Tekken (Fire Dragon: Iron Fist): The most powerful Fire Dragon hand to hand move, it focuses alot of fire power to the fist and adds even more effect to the user. **


	3. Fire Chapter: Episode 3

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: Recruiting a Summoner?**_

"Boss wait up gawd dammit!" Etna complained as she dragged her feet way behind. I turned around to see that she was far behind Gilgamesh and I.

" Come on Etna! Damn by the time we get to Sin, Yuna and the others would have already finished em off!" I shouted throwing my fist into the air.  
" Oh shut up, I've lived in a lamp all my life I can't just all of a sudden get up and walk all the way around the world." Etna yelled back as she walked.

" We've only been walking for five minutes and we'd stopped three times for YOU to take a break." I shouted stomping my foot. I felt the earth crackle alittle it was cool, an ENRAGED DRAGONLORD!!!

" My liege, she is right though she's lived a sheltered life. Maybe this harsh environment is too much for her." Gilgamesh implied.  
" Oh shut it, she'll be fine." I said starting to walk ahead. Besides I have more appressing matters to deal with, like confronting Sin, defeating idiots whom oppose me, recruiting servants. As Spira's new Dragonlord I've got my work cut out for me.

Maybe in Besaid Village I could recruit afew more vassal to make a mini army. Without paying any attention I all of a sudden hear Gilgamesh scream. " LOOK OUT!"

I looked up quick to see five fang wolves jump down from high rock formations above." What the hell..." I said taking a step five fang wolves had their long ugly tongues hanging from their mouths staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Three of the wolves pounded the ground and leaped into the air like three ninjas to fly down at me, I stomped my left foot down and swung from right to left with Gilgamesh slashing a huge chunk out of all three of them.

Despite Gilgamesh lightening his weight for me to carry now, he is still quite heavy even for me while I was a Dragon. I grinned and stuck my other foot down to stop me from spinning from the earlier slash.

A Fang leaped at me from behind and I hopped straight up in a reverse leap frog position and the wolf flew right under me. I grasped the end of Gilgamesh's hilt like a harpoon and chucked it at the wolf that flew under me, it stabbed him in the back piercing him all the way through and pinning him to the ground. The last Fang wolf dashed off straight towards me, there was a small chain that can extend and was hooked on to the end of Gilgamesh's hilt, that mini keychain was wrapped around my wrist. I pulled on it and Gilgamesh returned to my hand and out of the back of the wolf.

Gilgamesh returned to my right hand and I turned around slammed my left fist over the remaining Fang wolf's head cracking it's skull into several chunks and causing him to hit the ground almost instantly.

The wolf died on impact.

" Phew..." I said placing my foot on the dead fang and pulling it off of my sword.

" Wow... not bad, first you beat on Gilgamesh and now these wolves. Your on a roll big guy." Etna said walking up to me as she looked at the dead wolf carcuses.

" Where were you?" I said pointing at her. I should just relieve her of her duties as my vassal if she's gonna keep this lazy attitude shit up.

" Uh down the hill, I was on my way up." Etna replied simply with a smile.

" Whatever...geez. Does it ever occur to you that I may actually be in trouble sometimes?" I asked slapping my forehead.

" You won't not with those bracelets, they raise you to Lvl.1000." She said. " Maxed out everything, strength, defense yata yata yata." Wow! 1000? Never in any final fantasy game has a character been to level 1000. I must be the luckiest...wait asecond.

" Wiether I'm at level 1000 or not, your suppose to fight along side me. You're my vassal, when I take over the world you're suppose to be there and lead my troops into battle and stuff. My second hand lady." I said turning away from her watching the overview that this hill looked over. It was abunch of exotic trees and a beautiful view of the beach and ocean from afar.

" I see, I'm sorry Boss." She replied with a bow. " From now on I'll be alittle more faithful to you."

" H-How touching." Gilgamesh broke into tears.

" HEY CUT IT OUT!!" I shouted.

" Hey what's this place?" Etna said walking further up the hill next to an odd looking statue. " Is that Besaid?" She asked pointing to the small village below. I ran over beside her and looked down, it really was Besaid...and damn it looks so much smaller in person. There was maybe four or five tents? It didn't look like a village at all, it looked like a campout.

" Yeah that's Besaid awright." I replied.

" So what do we do?" Gilgamesh asked.

" First we plunder the village for something to eat, I'm hungry." I replied.

" Me too." Etna said rubbing her thin stomach.

" Me three." Gilgamesh said also. Wait...but he's just a sword...I'd rather not think about it.

We started walking down the hill, I had butterflies in my stomach. I know what I was going to do but yet I couldn't help but question myself as to what I'm doing even gonna look cool? Before I could finish the rest of my thoughts we arrived finally at the front gates of Besaid.

" Welcome to Besaid." A woman dressed in an all white dress with spagetti straps said bowing to us with that weird hand sign. We didn't too much greet her back we just made our way in.

" So how do you wanna go about this?" Etna asked in somewhat of a whisper. I didn't respond, I looked around there was nothing but kids and women walking around with afew men workers. They were playing, selling trading, making their lives rich with the values of companionship. Do I really want to ruin all of this?...YEAH THE HELL I DO!

I raised my hand up high and instantly my hand was covered in pure flames that didn't burn.**"Karyuu no Tzuchi!! (Fire Dragon Hammer)"** I slammed my fist into the ground causing the fire to inject into the ground then shoot up from the ground bricks like firecrackers.

" AHHHH!!!!!" Women and Children took off running scattering into all different directions. It was so awesome.

" Nice." Etna said looking around. I started walking up the hill alittle towards the temple in the middle of the screaming and yelling. I stood up on the top steps, I needed to be where everyone could see me.

" HEY SHUT UP!" I screamed. With that everyone sort of paused. " Cool, I mean...wait... I am Dragonlord Kel. You people do as I say and I'll spare your village!" Etna slapped her forehead and Gilgamesh rolled his eyes.

" That...was...lame." Etna said slowly while staring at me.

" Tell me about it." Gilgamesh said behind me.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I said stomping down.

" Hold on asecond there Dragonlord...Kel was it?" A new voice said breaking into our party! I turned around and walking from the darkness of the temple was a man in an odd looking robe and with him was two other guys. One little boy and a long faced dude with a yellow vest.

" Who the hell are you guys?" I said taking a step back.

" Hm, you barge into this village and claim to be and dragonlord then smash up the place ask who WE are?" The guy obviously a gaurdian said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Wait...now I know who you guys are,Isaaru, Maroda and Pacce." I said to myself while looking at the three of them. These guys weren't much in the game, I kicked Isaaru's ass with MY aeons.

" That is correct. But I'm afraid I am unaware of who you are." Isaaru said with a bow of his head politely. I felt like he was mocking me judging by the smile on his face. I turned around to see the towns people smiling and cheering as if their savior had come or something.

" Didn't ya just hear me, I'm Dragonlord Kel and I will soon rule the world." I replied crossing my arms to my chest.

" Is that so?" Isaaru said with abit of a laugh.

" Hahahahahaa this guy is gone coo coo." Pacce laughed pointing at me.

" It's impossible for one single guy to rule the world, especially since Sin is out there." Maroda answered.

" Sin is nothing, pretty soon he'll be a thing of the past. I'm going to destroy em myself." I implied punching the air and pointing my fist at them. " You know what, it's a lucky day for you fools... It just so happens that I'm taking in vassals and a summoner would do nicely right about now."

" You can't be serious." Maroda said getting in a fighting set.

" So you want me as a servant in your suicidal attempt to destroy Sin? You are nothing more than an insolent Crusader." Isaaru replied with a grin.

"Okay then, lets have at it!" I said. " If I can defeat you in a fight you will be my vassal if you beat me then I'll leave this place alone."

" Hm, as tempting an offer as that is I'm going to have to pass." Isaaru said as him and his two brothers walked past us casually.

" Wow, he's a tough nut to crack huh boss?" Etna said nudging me alittle. Where was she in that argument? I mean wasn't she suppose to back me up?

"Not so tough." I replied. **"Karyuu no Entei (Fire Dragon Fire Emperor)"**. An orange ball of fire raised up over my head and I commanded it to get bigger. It soon grew to about the size of a large sphere. It got bigger and bigger and bigger to about the size of a meteor it loomed over the village and I myself could feel the heat. The shadow of the massive ball of fiery energy swallowed the small village. The heat was so disasterous that some of the trees began to burn as well.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I heard a single woman scream then after that all of the pedestrains began to scream in horror.

Isaaru turned around and looked up.

" Accept my challenge or I will blow this village straight to hell and you along with it." I said with my hand up.

" Okay...A-Alright I will... I'll accept your terms... please! The temple of Yevon resides here." Isaaru pleaded. Man I am soooooo evil and coool. I closed my palm and the ball of fire receeded.

" Man alittle over the top boss?" Etna said wiping the sweat from her forehead. " Now I'm all sweaty!"

" Thank god for heat resistant swords ha ha." Gilgamesh cheered.

Well, now I'm going to have a summoner and two gaurdians joining my party. But first I gotta beat em, which shouldn't be too hard. After all...I'm at Lvl.1000.

**TECHNIQUES:**

**Karyuu no Tzuchi (Fire Dragon Hammer): This is a grounding technique that has little success of hitting and mostly used for intimidation. Kel gathers enough flame in his palms then punches the ground, in this he injects the flame into the ground and the fire explodes causing geysers of flames to rise up around him. This technique has little success rate because Kel can't control where the flames will burst up at.**

**Karyuu no Entei (Fire Dragon Fire Emperor): The strongest fire dragon move, Kel focuses all of his fire power into a single spot creating a miniature star. **


	4. Fire Chapter: Episode 4

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 4: The Dragonlord Vs. The Summoner!**_

Isaaru and I decided to take the battle to the coast, we were both standing on the white sands. Everyone from Besaid Village and some of the passengers on the boat from Kilika were viewing us both. I felt like because these people were watching that I felt the need to kick Isaaru's ass even more.

" Tell me, before we begin..." Isaaru started by putting his left hand up. " What has gotten you so determined? What makes you so sure you can take over this world?"

" That's my business, now stop stalling and lets get this on already. Your going to lose anyway." I said crossing my arms to my chest. " Besides you'd better not forget about the deal."

" I am a man of my word Overlord Kel, if you defeat me today I will serve under you. You have my word as a Desciple of Yevon." Isaaru said raising both his right and left hands. Bursting out of the ground was a monster the size of a SUV, it had long black horns and coffee coated skin with fire red fur. Anyone with eyes could tell that this was Ifrit, he looks a helluva lot bigger in person!

Bursting through the trees of the jungle in Besaid was a giant unicorn like horse the size of a school bus. It landed down on the sand and slid over beside me Isaaru. Well this is Ixion AGAIN THIS THING LOOKS WAAAAYYYY BIGGER IN PERSON!

And last but not least ripping through the skies from above was a giant bird the size of a small mini jet. It landed down on it's stubby feet beside Isaaru. The audience began to cheer and clap.

" Defeat him summoner!"

" Make him pay!"

I turned around to see Etna clapping. I balled up my fist and made a gesture that I WAS GONNA KNOCK HER STUPID ASS OUT IF SHE DIDN'T STOP CLAPPING!

She stared at me then immediatly stopped and started saying "Boo!"

" So what now? O Mighty Overlord?" Isaaru said. I'll admit, I was scared shitless, even with the powers of a god staring at the faces of these things made me realize that deep down. I was a coward, I wanted to run like hell. But something, something inside me told me to stay and fight.

I can beat them...

I know I can...

So why is it that I am hesitating...?

" You got him now he's scared!" A person from the crowd yelled.

Is it gonna be like this when I face Sin...?

Errr NO! I'M GONNA BE THE DRAGONLORD! NOTHING SCARES ME!

" So is that all you got?" I said. " Sure you don't wanna summon Bahamut along with these pathetic losers?" I pointed at Isaaru. " As far as I'm concerned it's still your move cuz so far I don't see anything worth fussin about."

" Well said master." I heard Gilgamesh say, he was lunged into the sand beside me.

" Heh," I rubbed my nose alittle then balled up my fists. " Is that it?!" Isaaru broadened his eyes alittle as if he were somewhat worried. Hell he should be!

" Ifrit! Ixion! Valefore! ATTACK!" Isaaru commanded.

They all stomped towards me at the same time, my body completely froze.

" Master! My lord please move!" I heard Gilgamesh yell.

Why won't my body move?! I tried to move my hands and feet but they were frozen, frozen with fear! I looked up to see Ifrit and his giant banana nailed fist. He forced his palm into my chest knocking me back. I don't know how far I flew, I went skipping on the sand like a stone on water and hit a hard rock. I felt the blood leak from the back of my head but I couldn't feel any pain. It's because of the bracelets, my defense is so high their dealing damage to my the invisible dragon scales that protected my body.

" Why, why can't I move?" I said. Is it that deep down I'm really afraid. I mean who just comes to the final fantasy world and stare giant bloodthirsty monsters in the face and say no problem? Maybe I rushed alittle too far into this.

I heard the loud stomps of Ixion making his way over to me. I felt lightening fill my body with a springing electric shock. Ixion was using Aerospark, he lifted me into the air like a piece of magnet and sent my flying. While flying through the air I spotted Valefore whom used Sonic Wings to cut the air and blast me back. I went flying into one of the high ruins sitting on one of the cliffs near the beach.

Good thing I landed on my back, all I could see when I looked up was the blue sky. The clear blue sky, the sky in my world always had those polution rings on the horizon. But the sky in Spira, it was so...clear.

From where I laid so high above the rest I could hear the crowd cheering for Isaaru. I stood up and dusted myself off, the pain I felt was nothing more then a few baby taps and the bleeding from when I hit that rock had stopped.

Ixion, Ifrit and Valefore are just monsters that need to be dealt with, I don't know why I was so scared before but telling myself that they were just monsters sort of helped me alittle. I walked over to the edge and looked down to see Isaaru bowing for the public.

" What are you bowing for the show isn't over." I yelled while crossing my arms.

" Boss!" Etna screamed. Man, if her vassal/bodygaurd tactics were up to par with how much she sounded like she cared for me then she'd be the best vassal in all the world.

It's because I'm not used to seeing such huge monsters on a daily basis that I was so scared before but now...

I think I can handle it...

I leaped down from high up ruins and landed down softly with my hands in my coat pockets. " So is that all you and your flunkies got?" I asked. " Or is it my move?" I said pulling one of my palms out of my pockets and pointing it at Valefore.

" I think Valefore here is the most annoying so I'll just eliminate it first." I said. With that I got pointed at Valefore and the monster seemed abit provoked, with that Valefore flew away from the line and zoomed straight towards me with it's talons held up ready to grab me. I dashed off towards Valefore and leaped off of the ground with both feet shooting forth and flame surrounding the both of them. **"Karyuu no Millenium! (Fire Dragon Millenium)" **I shouted with both of my flaming feet crashing into Valefore's stomach causing him to throw up a green and yellowish liquid.

Valefore fluttered back abit floating weakly in the air, I landed down on the ground then reached upward. **"Karyuu no Mushi! (Fire Dragon Whip)" **I shot a lasso of fire around one of Valefore's legs and pulled him down to the sand then swung him up and down slamming from left to right on the sand.

O.o-Villagers

o.O-Isaaru

With that I slammed Valefore into the water at a distance and the Aeon began to sink in with pyroflies flying up around him. I heard the sound of thunder and I looked off to my right to see Ixion galloping towards me. Ixion attempted a skewer stab with the horn on his forehead. I sprung to the left dodging the stab and from the side I grab Ixion's mane from the side. By the mutated horse's mane alone I picked him up and slammed him on his back.

Ixion went into kicking and turning over to get back up, I quickly leaped up holding out my right hand. "Gilgamesh!" I said and with that Gilgamesh flew from Etna's side in the stands and up to my right hand. From above I threw him down like a spear and it stabbed Ixion directly in his chest while laying on his back.

Flying at me in mid air was Ifrit in a complete surprise attack, I tried to pull Gilgamesh back but he didn't make in time and Ifrit slammed his fist into right jaw sending me flying down to the sand. I crashed into the sand with a large sandy explosion and stood up out of a small crater. I held Gilgamesh in my right hand looking up at Ifrit who remained floating in mid air. "HELL FIRE NOW!" Issaru commanded.

With that Ifrit held two balls of flames in both hands. With that Ifrit began Hellfire by throwing two fire balls at me, I quickly opened my mouth then with that two slits at the back of my mouth opened which forced my mouth to open even wider showing more dragon teeth. Like a huge vaccum both fireballs were sucked up and disappeared. They both tasted like chicken, I belched up nothing but smoke.

O.o-Villagers

o.O-Isaaru

O.o-Gilgamesh

O.O-Etna

"Did I just...eat fire?" I asked I subconsciously did that. My body acted on it own just then...

"That was astounding!" Gilgamesh said.

Since I hate the fire I felt...stronger! Since Ifrit is a fire based Aeon using my Fire Dragon moves won't do much damage. I've only been using Karyuu moves because it's the first dragon technique I pulled off lets see what other element I know.

"Ha looks like its a draw Dragonlord." Isaaru said with a grin. And with that everyone looked at Isaaru. "It seems you can only use fire techniques and the Aeon that is left is a fire aeon whom absorbs fire apparently like you do."

"Yeah but I don't settle for ties." I said as my mouth instantly began to fill with water. **"Suiryuu no Gigant Nami!(Water Dragon: Giant Wave)" **I shouted blasting a jetstream of water into the sand until a tidal wave of water flew up with me riding it. The tidal wave splashed onto the entire beach washing afew people out to sea.

When the wave cleared Isaaru was laying flat on his back. I walked over while sort of laughing with a slight murmur to myself that made me look completely EVIL! I walked over to him and kicked him in the side.

" Your mine now bitch. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed aloud on the spot.

" NOWAY THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!" Maroda shouted running up to me with his little brother. Etna jumped in the way of them while holding up Gilgamesh threatening them.

" Noway it was fair and square, your loser brother just lost so that means he serves bossman for the rest of his life on Spira." Etna said holding up Gilgamesh.

" Those were the terms." Gilgamesh added.

Honestly I was surprised that Etna would stick up for me like that, maybe she is a promising slave after all. I raised my left hand and a free aura covered over Isaaru that healed him and repaired his damaged cloths.

" Huh?" Isaaru looked at his hands then stood up and stared at me awhile at a loss for words.

" You owe me your life Isaaru, you will serve me for the rest of your days on this planet." I said crossing my arms to my chest and closing my eyes to make me look cool. " If you decline and say some stupid shit, I'll kill you right now."

I said holding up my right hand and gathering black energy forming a small baseball sized energy ball.

" I will do it, a deal is a deal. I will be your vassal." Isaaru said dropping down to both his knees. ALRIGHT!! I mean... eh heh... Cool.

" Brother! But what about the piligrimage!" Maroda said taking a stomp down.

" Forget it, I gave him my word as a Desciple of Yevon. You know more than anyone Maroda that I am a man of my word." Isaaru said with a bow of his head.

" I won't accept this! Then take me in as your vassal as well Overlord Kel." Maroda said dropping to his knees.

"And me too." Says Pacce doing the same.

" Well aren't you the popular one." Etna said nudging me alittle.

" Fine, you all will serve me. But if I wake up and your gone I will hunt you down and kill you, if you speak out of line I will kill you and if you call me anything other then Lord, Your Highness, Dragonlord, Liege, Boss or Master then I will kill you." I said broadening my eyes. " Is that clear?"

" Yes Master." Isaaru, Pacce and Maroda said all at the same time. THIS IS SOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I started walking off towards the boat that led to Kilika. Etna picked up Gilgamesh and followed behind along with Isaaru, Pacce and Maroda. We left the crowd speechless which I found to be quite funny.

We boarded the ferret and just after boarding it began to take off.

I made my way to bow of the ship and watched as Besaid Island began to get abit smaller and smaller.

" Uh Boss, way to go with the whole summoner thing." I heard Etna say. She walked up beside me and placed her hands up on the railing. Watching the island with me. I looked off in another direction spotting Isaaru, Pacce and Maroda talking with Gilgamesh.

" I actually didn't think you'd be able to pull something like this off but it seems your slowly building an army. Maybe you will take over the world." Etna said with a smile.

" Maybe...there is no maybe... I WILL do this." I said stepping back away from her. " I've just got a brilliant idea!"

" What?" She asked.

Without answering I quickly walked over to Isaaru. " Okay listen up newbies, I have a job for you."

" Yes my lord?" Isaaru said with a bow.

" I want you to take over this ship and throw everyone without fighting capabilities off the ship." I said.

" What! But there are women and children on this ferret sir!" Maroda argued.

" SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO WITH SUCH INSOLENCE!" I shouted turning around and causing fire to burst out of my hands and body like Hades from that Hercules Movie. Maroda jumped back trembling abit. " You don't question what I say, find everyone who can fight and throw the deadweights off of this FUCKING SHIP!"

Maroda gritted his teeth then bowed and walked off with his two brothers.

" Wow. Really blew up there huh?" Etna said.

" That order applies to you too." I said walking towards the captains quarters.

" Aye Aye oh fearless leader." Etna said grabbing Gilgamesh and ran down below deck.

I walked upstairs and into the captains quarters he was steering the ship. He was a particularly odd looking guy and I was sort of surprised I didn't see a character like him on the game. He had a peg leg and an old pirates hate with a dirty overcoat and long black beard. On his left shoulder was a red parrot... there are parrots in the final fantasy world?

I bursted through the front gate and grabbed the First Mate and threw him outside. The captain turned around and spotted me. He looked out the window to see Maroda, Etna and Pacce throwing people overboard and the sound of screaming women and children in the air.

" This be a Mutany boy?" The captain said pulling out a machine hand gun that resembled that of Yuna's from X-2. Is this guy where she got her guns from. He shot one off and I felt what had to be a slight pain in my forehead. It felt like someone had poked me really hard with her finger in my forehead. I threw my head back then pulled the bullet out and looked at the old man.

I formed a ball of black energy in my hand and pointed it at the captain. " I didn't come to take your life... so don't tempt me."

I receeded the ball of energy and grabbed the captain by his dirty coat and pulled his sorry ass outside. I threw him down the stairs and on deck where only two men stood standing while Maroda held a thin broadsword to their throats.

" Is this ship evacuated?" I asked.

" Yeah all except the chocobos master." Pacce said running up to me to report.

" Goodwork," I said patting his head as I walked past him while dragging the captain by his coat. I threw the captain forward infront of the other two standing men.

" Listen up," I said walking back and forth. " You three have the divine privilege of serving me, Overlord Kel and accompanying me in a quest to rule Spira."

" Hozel toff! What a buncha bologna no man in all the world can rule an entire planet." The captain said standing up.

" Well what do you call Yu Yevon?" I asked.

" ..."

" Exactly as I thought...shut up." I said. " Now either you can join me or you can end up like everyone else on this ship." I said pointing overboard.

" Like I said before no man can..."

Before he could finish his stupid sentence I raised my right hand and without looking in the direction I formed crimson red energy in my hand and blasted it. The blast even caused my body to jump and the ship to rock. The energy bomb flew far off into the distance and exploded far away with a wide dome like explosion that shot water into the air and rained down upon us.

" Uh...gulp... My name is Captain Cecil sir it's a pleasure to be aboard arg!" He said shaking my hand. The two al-bhed men behind him bowed. One of them had on a full gas mask and a cool yellow jumpsuit I recognized his type from the game. There musta been like twenty million guys on the game dressed exactly like him.  
And beside him a guy with no shirt and short shorts. I know these guys from the game, they look cool but they aren't much but pedestrains.

" And who the hell are you two?" I asked.

" I am Normin sir, and this is Goro. He is a mute sir." He said referring to the guy in the mask.

" Okay, well fine whatever, you guys are to run the ship anyway." I said walking off.

" What do we do now boss? We've got a ship and a mottly crew now what?" Etna asked. It was as if she was testing me to see if I was going about this the right way or something.

" Next we find a location for my EVIL LAYER MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

**TECHNIQUES:**

**  
Karyuu no Millenium (Fire Dragon Millenium): A double foot spear kick with flames surrounding his feet. The flames burn at 400degrees. **

**Karyuu no Mushi (Fire Dragon Whip): Kel lashes his foot out making a whip of fire expell from his foot. The burning flame whip can cut through even a boulder. **

**Suiryuu no Gigante Nami (Water Dragon Giant Wave): The first Water Dragon move Kel has used. Kel first exhales a jetstream of water from his mouth so much to make a tidal wave and with that Kel can manipulate the wave to crush his opponents.**


	5. Fire Chapter: Episode 5

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 5: Search for the Layer begins!**_

It was dusk and the sun was setting to the west, the sky was all orangy and peachy and that same light reflected off of the waves of the ocean. I swear there was no limit to how beautiful this world is. I often wonder if I'll go to sleep and wake up back home, that this thing I'm going through is really a dream or not.

" My liege." Isaaru said walking over and breaking my opening thought sequence to this episode.

" What do you want?" I asked as I stood at the bow of the ship.

" Pacce has something to show you sir." Isaaru bowed his head. I'm really getting to like Isaaru unlike most of my vassal he shows alittle respect.

" What is it?" I asked again.

" Master check it out, look what I drew." His voice muffled in my ears. I turned around and seen he had drawn a flag, it had a long dragon curled up like a snake looking at me with red eyes and long wings sticking from it's back. It was actually pretty well crafted, I almost didn't believe he drew it.

" What is that?" I asked again kneeling down to scope it out even more.

" It's the symbol tattooed on your back." Pacce answered. What? I have this tattooed on my back? I felt what I could of my back and I could actually feel alittle print.

" Pacce, you've got a real talent on your hands. And that will be our flag," I said putting back on the trenchcoat. " Mount it on the highest point of the ship."

" Yessir." Pacce said running off.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say my little brother is enjoying himself." Isaaru said stepping up beside me. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor boards of the deck alittle, partly to make myself look cool.

" Well he'd better jump up on his stuff, this isn't for fun and games." I said walking to the back of the boat. I walked past Goro and Normin whom were doing normal sailor stuff, fixing cargo, carrying ropes back and forth. Maroda was sitting on the stairs looking off into the horizon as the boat swayed back and forth.

" I never imagined my brother's pilgrimage to be this way." Maroda said looking down.

" Yeah well I never imagined you'd be this lazy a vassal, get back to work slave." I said pointing at him. He grunted then stood up like a 16year old with an attitude and walked off to help Goro pull more ropes.

Maybe now would be a great time to test out my powers, I hadn't had a chance to find out what I can really do and the techniques I can really pull off. I walked to the back of the boat where I could be alone.

"Now let's see what I can do." I said to myself sitting down and holding up my right palm. On my index finger appeared a red flame, appearing on my middle finger was a small marble of water, appearing on my finger beside my middle was a jet of wind, appearing on my pinky was a stream of electricity and my thumb was stone. "So Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightening?" I said to myself. Walking up from behind was Etna and I could sense and smell her.

" With those... mmm mmm... bracelets you can do...mmm...anything...a Dragon King of Element can...mmm mmm..." She said taking a bite out of the peach as juice rolled down her mouth and chin. It was sloppy looking but also hot, wait, not so hot though. Etna is like a guy with a vagina, she has no chest and hardly any behind.

" Anyway...the captain wants to know where we should go to look for our new location." Gilgamesh interrupted bouncing up.

" Yeah, I'm soooo game for getting an evil layer..." Etna said with her mouth full from taking another bite of the peach.

Come to think of it, where exactly CAN I get an evil layer. There are some great choices, Baaj Temple, Omega Ruins, Djose Temple. Hmmm, how about Gaudosalam?

I started walking towards the bridge to give the captain some orders. We'll first stop at Kilika, by Sin should have attacked it and people should have hatred on their minds about Sin. A perfect place to stop and pick up more followers.

I entered the bridge from the stairs, the Captain and Maroda were standing over a table with the world map to Spira sitting on it. It seemed like they were already plotting a course to somewhere.

" Ah we were just about to send for you my lord." The pirate captain said with a nod.

" Okay so I've got a course, we're headed for Guadosalam, but we'll stop and at afew other locations first." I insisted walking up to the table and looking down at the map. Looking at the world map to Spira was revolutionary to any human that was born on Earth of course but still it was cool.

" What other locations?" Maroda asked.

" First we stop at Kilika." I said pointing to an island that was marked **Kilika. **" We'll spend a day or two atleast to pick up more followers and supplies for the trip. Now instead of going to Luca and having to walk all that way... We'll take the moonflow from this area of the sea and head straight in from there. " I said pointing to random places on the map.

The river from the moonflow actually led out to the sea from what I could tell on the map. If we can take the sea point of the river we won't exactly have to abandon the ship to walk. I looked up at Maroda and Cecil they were both nodding while rubbing their chins, which means my plan can totally work. I was psyched for the idea, because in a way I am in my own video game and I have a quest to fulfill! Which is finding a new location for my evil layer! LEVEL 1! Hahahaha!

" Now lets plot a course for Kilika." I said.

" From where we are now sir it'll take about 23 hours." Captain Cecil said as I started walking off. With Etna eating up all the food we won't last 23 hours.

" Whatever it takes captain just get us there." I said walking out of the bridge. I stepped down the stairs and walked to the bow of the ship then stood there awhile near the railing while looking down at the water. This boat trip has got boring really really fast. That's when I got a small idea to past the time.

" PACCE GET OUT HERE!" I shouted.

" Y-Yessir." Pacce came running from the lower deck and up to me.

" Get a pencil and paper and write this down." I said placing my hands in my trenchcoat pockets.

" Yessir." Pacce replied. He ran off below deck then came back up with a clipboard, pencil and paper.  
" Now I'm going to make a list of different vassals for different jobs and such." I said pacing back and forth as he nodded and wrote down acouple things.

" Now we're going to have three categories, Bodygaurd, Inventor and Help." I said walking back and forth. " No wait, four catergories, Bodygaurd, Inventor, Help and Overlord's Hoes."

" Okay. Sir what's a hoe?" Pacce asked while writing.

" You'll see when we get to Kilika." I said with a shrug. " Anyway let's start with bodygaurds,"

"Alright." He said jotting down some more things.

" BodyGaurds fall under the category of anyone whom can fight, swordsmen, gunmen, mages etc. They'll be the ones to jump at a monster first." I said. " Mark down under that Category, Etna, Maroda, Isaaru and Gilgamesh."

" Hey what about me?!" He said puffing his face up.

" Okay fine whatever you too." I said. " Okay now as for Inventor, under the category of inventor is those who can...invent, make weapons, items and clothing. We don't have anyone under that department yet but we soon will."

" Yeah." He said a nod.

" As for Help, the help is normal sevants butlers, maids, chefs and grocery shoppers." I explained. I looked over across the bow to see that sun was falling and night was setting in. I then looked back at Pacce, he was trying to get enough sun as he can leaning towards the light alittle. " Okay lets give it a rest here, we can mark down anything afterwards." I said.

" Y-yessir." Pacce said standing up and tucking the clipboard under his arms. " What are your...orders for me sir?"

" To go and get some rest you look beat up kid," I said with abit of a smile.

"Alright WILL DO!" He yawned. I turned towards the head of the ship and looked out at the dark water, the slowly but surely the sky's darkness started setting in and the starts were blinking on one by one like abunch of fireflies.

The stars were beautiful, there was so many of them. I'd never seen so many stars in all my life, along the darkness and the starry skies was a big blue moon and behind it was an even small yellow moon. I'd never seen two moons at once, perhaps in anime or sci fi but never in real life. For somebody who lives a dull life, seeing so many amazing things at once really takes em back. Monsters, starry skies, a devil girl in a mini skirt.

I felt sleepy, my eyelids were feeling heavy and my body began to slow down in movement. But I didn't want to sleep, what if I wake up and I'm back in that boring world again? I don't want that to happen.

" Hey sunshine what are you still doing up?" I heard a familiar voice say. Etna walked up with her hands behind her and smiling and bouncing beside her was Gilgamesh like a wavey bamboo stick.

" I don't want to sleep." I said looking back up at the sky.

" Ah I know what this is about." She said with a somewhat manical voice. " Your scared,"

" Hmm?" I heard Gilgamesh as if he didn't understand. He just kept his mouth shut but stared with his big half over anime like eyes.

" Your scared to wake up and all of this be a dream. Don't worry your reaction to this is natural." Etna said. " You were exposed to the dangers and beauties of this world all too quickly and at the same time. I'm sorry we should have gone about this step by step."

" What are you apologizing for, it was my fault from the beginning. I wanted this." I said taking my hands out of my pockets. I've decided to go to sleep, if I end up back at Earth and this really was a dream. Then I guess I'll just have to live with that. " I'm going to sleep."

I walked towards the cabin and downstairs into a small hallway. I walked to the end door that nobody would let you go through in the game. In this room was a big bed with crimson covers and a small window a treasure chest. It seemed to be the captains quarters. I took off my trenchcoat and threw it on the floor then leaned on the bed and fell...asleep.


	6. Wind Chapter: Episode 1

_**Wind Chapter **_

_**Episode 1: New Recruits!**_

_Hmhmhm you honestly think you can fulfill this conquest of destruction and chaos?_

_Yeah I can!_

_Can you tell me... Why do you wish to enslave this world? _

_Well for starters..._

I woke up to a beam of light sparkling down on me, it was a crack of sunlight through a hole in the ceiling of the room I was in. I felt a hand locked across my chest and a thigh across my legs. I was much too sleepy to see clearly so I only gazed up for a second to see Etna's head resting on my chest. She was sleeping soundly, I tried my best not to get a boner. I mean Etna isn't all that hot but waking up to any girl on you besides relatives makes you alittle crazy.

" Etna..." I said softly in her ear.

" Hmmm..." She replied half asleep without opening her eyes.

" Get offa me." I said pushing her off of the bed. She landed with a thud, I jumped up quick and got out of bed. I found my scarf resting on a coat rack beside the door, I grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

" Have a nice night with the Mrs.?" Gilgamesh's voice cooed. I looked back to see him resting against a wall with his anime big eyes in big slants with afew lines of blush.

" What? Oh shut up." I said walking out of the door. I reached my arms out and stretched as much as I could. You know in the morning when you want to stretch even more but ya can't? Yeah I had one of those moments. Captain Cecil walked up to me from above, " We've made port sir, Kilika at last."

" FINALLY!" I said pushing past him and running over to the ramp that led down on the dock of Kilika. Kilika was exactly what it looked like in the game, after Sin attacked. It was abunch of tall beams holding up a series of docks and huts. There was about five to six huts around here most of them were destroyed. It was a complete hell hole.

" Yaaahhhhhhh... well we're finally here should we jump straight into finding vassals for you or no?" Etna asked yawning while stepping up beside me.

" Tell Maroda, Goro and Normin to stock up on food and water." I ordered. I happened to see a spot that would be great for a speech but wasn't shown on Final Fantasy X. There was a spot in the center of town that all of the docks led to at once like a small auditorium.

I walked into the center of town and raised my hand I gathered a small amount of energy and shot a beam of light up into the sky. The beam was crimson red that filled the sky with a red light. I heard afew screams followed by "Has SIN RETURNED?" It was kinda funny.

" Listen up people of Kilika!" I shouted crossing my arms. " People of Kilika HEED MY WORD DAMMIT!" I said. Now would be a great time to float into the air like some evil god or something. I closed my eyes and imagined myself to float up. When I opened my eyes I was about seven meters above where I was standing and everyone was looking up at me with wide eyes.

O.o- people of Kilika.

They all looked up at me and I began to speak with. " I know Sin has recently attacked your village, your world is has come crumbling down, you've lost sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers. It's hard for you... I know." I said patting my chest. It really seemed as if I was getting through to some of these people. They were all looking up at me and nodding like a I was a pastor in a church. " I have the cure for that pain people... for I have the power to defeat Sin."

" What?!" Some of the people were shocked and appalled. Then those faces came, the faces I hated. The faces of non-belief. I wanted badly to show them, to show them my powers, but I grown sick of giving demonstrations. With these thoughts I eased down to the ground and landed down softly.

" My ship is in port, if you want to defeat Sin I suggest you register as one of my vassals." I said looking around. " Come with me, and you'll reap your revenge." I said walking off towards the forest part of the village. It was the place that led up to the Kilika Ruins, I just wanted to see it.

I walked through the crowd as they cleared a way for me but two people stood in my way. The first one was dressed alittle like Edward Elric, he had black hair with gold eyes and dog ears, not regular dog ears... Inuyasha like dog ears, the girl standing beside him was dressed exactly like Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2, you know that scandaless outfit that made her look like a hooker, the gunner garment was it? She had cat ears and long curly blue hair.

I knew immediatly that these people were NOT from this world. I could sense it somehow.

" Yo boss whereya goin? Oh hello." Etna said walking up beside me.

" So you can beat Sin all by yourself huh?" The freak with the dog ears said.

" Yeah I can." I replied crossing my arms to my chest.

" Well where do I sign up?" He said immediatly, this sort of took me back. I mean I hardly know this guy and he jumps at the chance. It's the common reaction of someone who lived a sucky life like mine in the boring world of earth.

" So tell me, how did you get here?" I asked.

" What?" Both him and the cat girl jumped alittle.

" You heard me, how did you get here? Did your playstation rip open a fucking portal or something?" I said keeping a straight face. I must admit I was abit aggravated, this means that more and more brats like me from earth are gonna start fludding this world. I wanted to kill him but there was something about this guy that I liked.

" No actually the funniest thing happened?" He said crossing his arms to his chest like I did. " I was playing my PS2 and all of a sudden this genie popped out when I reached a new level on Sonic Heroes..."

" That was me." The girl with the blue hair said raising her hand alittle with a smile.

" So you got here just like I did." I said with abit of a smile. Ain't that bout a bitch? He got here just like I did. I didn't wanna bother with asking him what he wished for. " So do you know what I'm trying to do here?"

" Beat Sin?" The girl asked.

" No, defeat Sin and take over the world." I replied. They both stared at me with a broad look as if they didn't expect the answer. The guy with the dog ears looked at me alittle aggravated at first but he then calmed over with a grin.

" Cool I'm game, Leon's the name." He said outreaching his hand." This is my ex genie companion Lina."

" Oh I'm Kel, and this is Etna." I replied pointing to her. I almost forgot she was here she was so damn quiet. I expected her to say alittle more considering there was ANOTHER genie amongst us. Well former genie. " You do realize from this moment on you will be my slave?"

" Yeah, a disobediant slave." He said winking at Etna whom returned the wink with a smile.

" Whatever, Pacce is doing registration on the ship. Get back there and make sure your name is on that list." I replied walking past him.

I walked down into the Kilika woods that led up to the temple. The kilika woods was much much bigger than how they laid it out on the game. I turned around to see Etna walking off with Lina and Leon. I was on my own from this point on, there is fiends here I know it.

" Master Master!" A voice said. I turned around to see Gilgamesh bouncing his way over to me. I turned my body completely around. The second I did I felt a sharp tip slam into my body,my eyes grew wide as I seen a stream of red liquid leak down my chest. I felt my whole body fill up with heat. "AHH!!! I bursted forth with alot of energy blasting the sword out of my body."

My body grew limp as I dropped down to one knee. " My liege!" Gilgamesh shouted bouncing up to me. " Who could be strong enough to pierce my Dragon scales like this?" I asked Gilgamesh.

" I am..." A voice said. I stood up and looked around there was only a voice and nothing more. Jumping out of nowhere was a boy with a scar over his left eyes " Damn will the freaks never stop showing up." I said standing up and placing my left hand over the wound. It healed with no pain what so ever." You say your strong enough to defeat Sin?" He said pulling out the coolest blade I've ever seen and pointing it at me.

"Yeah." I replied. " And just who are you suppose to be?"

" The name is Wozza." He said. He had spikey brown hair, he looked like a cross between Auron and Squall. I didn't wanna tell him that because he probably wouldn't know the hell I was saying. " If you have the power to defeat Sin then prove it."

" How?" I asked crossing my arms to my chest.

" By defeating me of course, and him." He said. A small silver metal mouse jumped up on his left shoulder.

" Yes, rather it'd seem you were out numbered old bean." The mouse said. A mechanical mouse that talks with a british accent. Yes this is Final Fantasy alright!

" Well Gilgamesh you ready?" I said grabbing the huge sword by the hilt.

" As ready as I've ever been sire!"

" WELL LETS GO!"


	7. Wind Chapter: Episode 2

_**Wind Chapter**_

_**Episode 2: New Recruits pt.2 **_

"HAAA!!" I whaled.

"KUU!!!" Wozza struck. We both clashed swords and out blades met in the middle with a loud pressure breaking sound that chopped the trees and wood around us. I must admit it was hard, Wozza was much stronger than I'd thought. Not only that he seemed to have a knack for fighting, I knew I had him in power but his skill was much too great for my own... I mean come on get real! I've only been fighting in the final fantasy world for a day. This guy is fighting like he's been training his whole life or something!

Wozza pushed me back and a large machincal wolf about the size of an SUV leaped at me from the left side. I ducked right under it and watched the giant shadow as it by passed me. Wondering where that damn SUV sized machina wolf came from? Well remember that mouse that was on his shoulder in Wind Chapter Episode 1? Yeah, the rest is history!

" We're out numbered sire." I heard Gilgamesh say as I stood my ground. The wolf machine was growling low at me and Wozza had his sword up with his crimson cape flowing in the wind, come to think of it his attire matched that of Cloud from Kingdom Hearts 1. He had everything from that old soldier's jumpsuit to that gauntlet claw thing. This was perhaps the coolest moment of my short life.

" Okay, I'm done playing around with you Wozza." I said resting the dull end of Gilgamesh's blade on my shoulder. " Your done,that's it, I'm sick of messing around it's time I got serious."

" Is it now?" He asked with a grin.

" Yup." I let my anger take control this time. I balled my left fist up and sort of strained my muscles alittle. A thin crimson aura lined my body and began to expell around me covering me in a fiery like state. " Okay, it's time for you to bow down."

I slammed the end of Gilgamesh into the ground.

SHUNK!

The mechanical machina wolf dashed at me as two gatling guns ejected from his sides, he began to fire high speed rounds at me and they'd deflect and bounce off of me like I was superman as I walked forward. **"Karyuu no Tekken!" **I shouted rushing towards the mechanical wolf as my fist was engulfed in a dark red flame. I slammed my fist across the machina wolf's forehead causing him to hit the ground hard and form a crater with a steaming fire spot on his head.

Wozza glared at me and his partner then dashed off towards me holding his broadsword. I turned my head slightly and tugged on the chain which was still wrapped around my wrist, I pulled Gilgamesh towards me in time to clash swords with Wozza holding my blade with one hand. "What's wrong Wozza? Alittle heartbroken about your rusted friend?" I asked with a grin.

"Hmm...you don't know the half of it." Wozza said slashing upward breaking my gaurd.

With that Wozza attempted a stabbing pierce strike but I held up my left hand and pinched his sword with all my palms before he could. **"Suiryuu no Mizudan! (Water Dragon: Water Bullet)" **I said as my mouth filled with water I shot a ball of water the size of a softball at Wozza at high speed, it splashed against his chest causing him to go flying back. He went flying away tumbling through the ground. The effects of the Water Dragon isn't the water itself, it's the water pressure in the attacks.

That Water Bullet was filled with enough water pressure to crush a Ford Explorer.

Wozza slid back holding his chest with his eyes slightly dilating he came to a hault then looked up at me. He stood up straight and grasped onto his katana holding it with a tight rope clenching grip. He dashed at leaving something of an after image. **"Tajuu-Shuntoryuu (Multiple Flash Swordstyle)" **Wozza said beginning to run so fast now that he disappeared in plain sight. All that was left behind were brief transparent versions of himself disappearing and appearing all over the field.

He appeared before me with both hands on his katana. **"Suiryuu no...." **I started to say as my right fist began to get moist and wet like I dunked it in water. Before I could strike Wozza phased out again leaving behind nothing but a kick up of dust.

Appearing before me was Wozza he uppercutted me sending me flying straight up, his hit dealt half damage but my dragon scales made themselves apparent after the hit. "Is this your idea of getting serious?" Wozza asked appearing behind me.

"Huh?" My eyes widened abit, I turned around in mid air with a roundhouse kick but Wozza held up his katana to block my kick. "MASTER!" Gilgamesh said flying up to me, he flew into my right hand and with that I swung horizontally while still in mid air and Wozza phased out and appeared behind me slashing me along my back cutting through my Dragon scales. "Shit..." I said flying forward and hitting the ground.

I stood up straight holding Gilgamesh as the gash on my back began to close up, it takes about 5 to 10 seconds for my dragon armor to recollect and rebuild. "He's moving so fast, he is beyond my prediction." Gilgamesh said.

"You and me both." I said looking around as all I could hear was Wozza running back and forth at high speed, like the sound of a jet. I closed my eyes to concentrate abit, I could catch him but I needed to calm my nerves abit. I felt Wozza slash me along my arm, my back and my chest even. But I stood still, my dragon armor was being ripped to shreds. With that I shot my eyes opened and as if in slow motion I could see Wozza stepping off to my right. **"Suiryuu no Gari! (Water Dragon Trap!)" **Shooting from my fist was a line of water with a dragon's head at the end of it, the dragon gripped onto Wozza's arm and pulled him towards me.

"Get over here!" I shouted sounding like Scorpion. Quickly I placed Gilgamesh on my back and filled my right fist water element making it look wet and drippy. **"Suiryuu no Kane!(Water Dragon Scythe)" **I said pulling him into a watery closeline. Wozza's head connected with my forearm and his whole body flipped backwards three times crashing through the ground.

" Hey you alright?" I asked.

" I commend your strength, maybe you are strong enough to defeat Sin." He said with an attempt to stand up.

" Whoa take it easy." I said standing him up.

" I will accompany you as one of your vassals, I want to atleast take a shot at Sin again." He said standing up despite his pain. " Registration is on board correct?" He said. The giant metal wolf beside him transformed with a blue light back into a mouse and climbed up onto his shoulder. He began to walk off towards Kilika.

Wow, I'm really picking up followers. Everything is going according to plan I guess! YES, to tell the truth I didn't think I'd find anyone crazy enough to join us.

" Well let's get going to Kilika temple." I said picking up Gilgamesh by the handle and holding the sword across my shoulder.

" To Kilika Temple what do you want there?" Gilgamesh asked.

" To sightsee of course! How often do you visit a real live Final Fantasy sight?" I asked walking up the stairs that led to the temple. My mind wasn't really with visiting Kilika temple, I mean I should be excited but I'm not. The fact that Wozza stole me from behind and stabbed me piercing my skin. My defense is up even when I'm off gaurd...how could something like this even happen? But I should be fine for now he decided to join me anyway. I guess it's all good for now.

I stepped up on what I thought to be the last step, but it turns out I was at that middle area where Tidus and the gang had fought that Sinspawn. And you could tell where the battle took place, there was broken cement rubble all over the place and cracks in the rocky floor.

" Sire...look." Gilgamesh ordered. I looked ahead to see a girl kneeling down next to the rubble. She had short auburn hair that was alittle out of whack looking but I wasn't worried about that. It was her attire I was fixed on! As I stared at her I couldn't hear Gilgamesh yelling at me from the side. It was when he slammed his dull side on the back of my head when that girl's mystic trance was broken on me.

"OW!!"

" WAKE UP STOP OOGLING AT WOMEN AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO VISIT KILIKA TEMPLE?!"

"Yeah..." I replied with a nod. I started walking again with Gilgamesh bouncing beside me making that BOING BOING sound. It was kinda funny but at the same time annoying.

" Dark skin....red scarf...white pants." I heard her say aloud. Okay, CRAZY PERSON! I tried to ignore her by continuing up the stairs but suddenly I was stopped with a fireball hitting the stairs right where I was about to walk.

"Are you Dragonlord Kel?" She asked. I looked back at her to see her hand raised filled with another firespell she was ready to chuck another one at me. I almost wanted to say 'nope got the wrong guy' but somehow I knew that wasn't gonna work.

" And uh what if I am?" I asked. I couldn't help but size her up, she was wearing something completely scandaless. Geez, I bet she wins every fight shes in against a guy.

" Then you will pay for scaring those people at Besaid Island, their scared shitless." She said. With that...I....bursted out laughing.

" PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" I laughed, soon enough Gilgamesh joined in the laughter. We both fell over laughing. She said shitless...

" Are you mocking me?" She asked pulling out this oddly shaped double bladed sword. It was like what Zidane used on Final fantasy 9, I've never actually seen something like that in any of the more updated Final fantasys but it looked pretty cool.

" So what are you gonna fight me for some pathetic crybaby villagers?" I asked.

" No." She replied bending her knees alittle as if getting into a fighting stance. " What you did was cool and nothing less of spectacular, I just want to fight you." The wind blew alittle picking up sand and throwing it into the air between us. I wanted to tell her I'm not interested, I wanted to tell her I didn't care. I wanted to ask her if she had any plans for the rest of the day. But the only thing I could do was reach for the hilt of my sword.

"Another fight? Well aren't you popular today sire. " Gilgamesh said.

" Yeah this makes two saps." I said pointing the large blade at her.

" Saps? I think you'll find me to be more than just a ...sap." She said with a grin.

" Whatever just bring it." I said grasping the sword with both hands now.

" I sense some intense power from her master." Gilgamesh said. " She's even more powerful than Wozza."

Hearing him say that sent a chill down my spine. So this means she must can break through my defenses. Before I could think any longer she was about an inch away from me face to face. I stepped back alittle her speed was way too much but she smelt like peaches which sort of kept my heart stable from completely having an attack and dying.

She attempted a try a left hook slash. I held up Gilgamesh with a backwards upside down dagger block. There was this cool SHING effect that sparked when our blades touched. I slid back alittle then looked up at her.

" Your skills as a swordsman truly suck, I can tell your just the type that rush into battle and swinging around hoping you'll hit something." She said calling me out. And like a fire arrow through a block of cold ice she shot me down. Seriously she hurt my pride as a swordsman, although I don't really like fighting with swords... I'm more of a club or axe kind of guy.

She rushed me again while I was in the middle of thought, I swayed backwards like the matrix dodging her right to let slash then took one step back while sort of leaning myself upright. She seemed to fight really well, she dresses like she's from Final Fantasy but why wouldn't they show somebody this awesome on the game or sequel?

This girl probably was a hidden boss I didn't know about...maybe.

"How can you be an Dragonlord, your always drifting off into space! Are you even taking this fight seriously?" She asked pointing her blade at me.

" Master what is the problem?" Gilgamesh asked.

" Nothing... Uh no I'm not taking this fight seriously whoever the hell you are. Because your just too weak." I said slamming down Gilgamesh into the ground crackling the earth. "You should just give up now and join my army toots."

" How dare you address me in such a manner." She as her eyebrows slanted with abit a smirk. She was mad or I thought she was. If she was acting then she was really pulling it off. " That's it, you've asked for this you fool."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly some sort of odd music was playing. I couldn't make it out but I could have sworn I heard it somewhere before. This odd theme music just jumped up out of nowhere, I automatically started dancing to it and Gilgamesh was bouncing around.

" Yeah shake dat thang." I said shaking my butt in the air.

" This music is actually kind of catchy." Gilgamesh said jumping around.

" Perhaps too catchy!" I turned around to face the girl she was surrounded with a black aura, slowly decending from the skies like a Dark Jesus was a long black robed angel with black wings and pale skin...with no...head.

" Are you kidding me?" I said taking a step back. The headless angel raised it's left hand and appearing out of pure darkness was a black bladed scythe. The girl whom summoned this creature opened her eyes to reveal nothing but darkness.

" Destroy the Evil Dragonlord."

Right now I was sooo wishing I was a Good Dragonlord. The black angel flew towards me like a bat out of hell. It raised it's scythe up high then dropped it down on me. I raised my right hand catching the blade instantly and breaking it's speed. It really didn't weigh anything, the black angel was clearly struggling to bring it down and chop me in two.

" If this is the best you've got girly then you'd better quit." I laughed. I tossed back the blade and the angel backed up along with it's force. I dashed forward leaping high into the air with both of my feet catching fire. **"Karyuu no Millenium!" **I shouted slamming my feet on it's chest and with that we both crashed into the ground I stomped him with both flaming feet into the ground making a super hot stomp crushing the dark angel in a crushing meteor stomp.

" Err...How... How on earth did you defeat..." She seemed astonished.

" Hahahahahahahhaha." I laughed sticking out my tongue.

" I must admit I have underestimated you Dragonlord. A mistake I won't make twice." She said clapping her hands together and once again being engulfed by dark energy. She raised her hands out and opened her eyes, her eyes were filled with a green aura the same aura my body was covered in. I slowly began to lift off of the ground against my own will.

" MASTER!" Gilgamesh shouted.

" Hey what's goin on!" I tried to stuggle but my body wouldn't move. HOLY SHIT!! Gilgamesh attempted to rush the girl and stab her quick but the same telekenetic abilities stopped him right in his tracks.

" See ya." She smiled and waved as a dark hole opened up behind me. Large black demonic hands reached out and grabbed me by the shoulders, torso, arms and legs and slowly but surely pulled me into pure darkness.

Once in the realm of darkness I couldn't see, hear nor could I even breath. I was holding my throat with the lack of air and struggling around in the abyss of nothing I couldn't even move anymore. "GRAHHHH!!" I screamed but I couldn't hear it. With that I blacked out....

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Kel floated in the dark abyss with his body simply floating up like he was submerged in water. Suddenly a dark crimson red aura had vieled over his body, with that a pulse began to start up in his chest again as his eyes shot open revealing all black with crimson red eyes. With that Kel's body turned as black as night with crimson red runes appearing all over his body, two long horns appeared out the side of his head and pointed forward like Bull's horns. Two long wings stuck out from his back and a long dragon like tail appeared out of his back, Kel's legs turned reverse joint but he still stood up.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Drago Kel roared opening his mouth crimson red spots of aura collected before his mouth to form a baseball sized ball before him. The ball of aura blasted forth in a silent but quick jetstream that blew a hole in the dark abyss. The darkness tore apart like glass and through the glassy hole Drago Kel stepped out with one dragon talon foot after the other revealing his new form to the light.

Drago Kel was all black with crimson red glowing lines travelling through his body like lava viens. His wings were long and and wide and his claws were blood red. Kel stood at almost 8 feet tall. "Ma-Master?!" Gilgamesh said and suddenly out of dark energy alone Gilgamesh flew off towards Drago Kel as if being pulled by gravity. Drago Kel grabbed Gilgamesh by the hilt and held him with one hand. With that Gilgamesh transformed into the Black Dragon Sword.

"What is this?!" The woman said holding up her double edged blade. Drago Kel held up his new blade and slashed it out from left to right in a side swing, blasting an enormous blade wave off to the side. The dark wave slashed a huge chunk out of Kilika Island itself causing water to wash up and gash up into the jungle.

O.o-The Woman "What?...he blew off 1/3 of the entire island." The woman said raising her weapon to block the debris.

With that Drago Kel looked up and roared with a fierce roar that was so load it caused the woman to slid back and hit a tree trunk. With that roar Kel began to slowly revert back to his original form. His red scarf returned as well as his cloths and his size. Kel dropped onto his knees with completely dilated eyes until they had snapped back in place.

* * *

**(Kel POV)**

I had woke up on my knees then quickly jumped up to look at the woman petrified of me for some reason. I looked off to my right to see a huge three gash slash along the side of where we stood, the gashes were so huge they cut through trees and even let some of the water cave into the island. It was like almost a huge chunk of Kilika Island was scratched off by some kind of creature. That was probably the woman's super attack and I probably deflected it but it was too much for me and I fainted alittle...that's probably what happened.

I quickly jumped to my feet and walked over to her.

" So was that it?" I asked as if I wasn't afraid.

" MASTER YOU'RE OK!" Gilgamesh said bouncing over to me.

" Of course I am, it'd take more then a dark realm to finish me off." I said looking over at the girl. " Ya know all of this broke out and I still didn't catch your name."

" I...I'm Elmira, Elmira Tavvar." She replied looking at me with wide eyes. It was obvious that no one she's used that technique on has ever survived it. To see someone appear like nothing happened after all of that would even shock and appall the almighty himself.

" Elmira huh, well listen up. After fighting you I've seen pretty much of what you can do. And I gotta say I'm impressed." I said swaying from side to side stretching my neck out. " Although your not strong enough to take me out your still pretty strong. That's why I've accepted you to join my army and serve under me as a vassal."

" What! Err don't insult me. Just because you happen to slip out of acouple moves with some cheap tricks you think I'm suppose to roll over and be your lap dog?" She said drawing the Mastermune again. " I won't join your army, I refuse to be your slave."

" Well, what can I do to make you join up with us?" I asked rubbing in my head.

" Boss you must really want her to come along hehe." Gilgamesh cooed. " Is it love at first fight?"

" No, her ability to throw people into another dimension kicks ass, even I can't do that. I probably could but I'd be going through way too much for something she can do instantly. If we can get her on ourside we can throw Seymour into another dimension rather than killing him a thousand times like on the game." I explained to Gilgamesh. He nodded but I could tell he didn't get it.

" Not to mention her spectacular theme music." Gilgamesh added.

"Yeah that too." I replied. I jumped up and looked at Elmira. " Elmira, what could I do to have you on our side."

She sort of smiled. " I want you to be a better Dragonlord then, I'll consider it...maybe."

"WHAT!?"

**TECHNIQUES:**

**Suiryuu no Mizudan (Water Dragon Water Bullet): A ranged attack where Kel gathers water in his mouth and spits it at an opponent in a ball of water. The water ball has a condensed amount of pressure built inside of it. Making that single ball as crushing as the bottom of the sea.**

**Suiryuu no Gari (Water Dragon Trap): This a ranged technique that Kel uses to pull his opponent closer to him. He shoots out a line of water that has a dragon's head at the end of it. The water dragon grabs onto the opponent and Kel pulls them back. **

**Suiryuu no Kane (Water Dragon Scythe): An attack that follows Suiryuu no Gari, Kel pulls you back at high speed and at some point he eventually lets you go and let you fly towards him. With that he outstretches his left arm and clothslines his opponent. This is the Suiryuu no Kane. **

**Tajuu-Shuntoryuu (Multiple Flash Swordstyle): Wozza's own high speed sword style that moves him at the speed of sound. He is so fast he is completely unseen by his opponents. **


	8. Wind Chapter: Episode 3

_**Wind Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: Dragonlord Kel vs. Sin **_

" You have to be a better Dragonlord then you are now." Elmira said lowering her weapon to her side.

" What the hell are you talking about I'm an excellent Overlord." I said punching the air.

"Yeah and scary, who would want to serve someone whom is always scary and has a 'I will kill you' mantality?" She asked. I looked down to think about it for asecond, she's right but then again she's mistaken. If I don't show whose in charge and whose the boss then nobody will serve me.

" Leadership needs a strong foot to stomp down on." I said crossing my arms to my chest.

" Your right but not that strong a foot, you can rule the world or whatever your planning to do with respect. Not fear." Elmira said. I didn't get it, I'm walking around defeating people and shaking them up. How is that not getting respect?

" I don't get you." I said.

" I'll accompany you but not as a vassal. I won't officially become your vassal until you understand those words." Elmira said as she slowly brushed past me. I felt like I was a young knight in a magical world and some old geezer just told me something wise and useful but I couldn't get it. Well that was half right...replace the old geezer...with a girl and vuala!

All of a sudden I didn't want to visit the temple anymore, besides due to me having to fight two weirdos today I blew all of my time. It was around dusk and the sun was falling to the west again. I turned around and ran down to the steps to catch up with Elmira.

She seemed to be walking slow as if waiting for me to come with her or something. But when Gilgamesh and I joined her she kept up the pace.

" Tell me what you ment back there about respect and all that crap!" I asked.

" Well for starters you'd want to..." Before she could finish there was a loud scream coming from the town. Elmira and I looked at eachother and without another thought we both seemed to take off running towards the village at the same time.

" ITS SIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" A man cried.

Sin?! There was nothing in the game about Sin attacking Kilika twice. I pushed out the way of pedestrains trying to make my way towards pier. I pushed and shoved people aside with Gilgamesh bouncing beside me. After about five whole minutes of pushing and shoving I made my way to the ramp onto the boat.

There was a giant lump in the water heading our way at top speed. It was monsteriously huge, it was bigger than anything I'd ever seen before...it was Sin. The lump shot forth a giant tidal wave that looked to consume the entire island.

" Whoa! Holy crap man game over!" Leon said diving behind Etna.

" Boss DO SOMETHING!" Etna cried.

" Okay okay shut up!" I shouted. I looked up at the water cascading down ready to engulf all of us. The darkness of the shadow was way too much for me to bare.

" MY LORD!" Gilgamesh shouted.

" BOSS!" Etna, Wozza, Leon, Lina, Pacce, Isaaru, Maroda and the captain yelled all at one time. What where they saying my name for? How am I suppose to stop this...think think...

**"Suiryuu no Nami Senmetsu (Water Dragon Wave Extermination)" **I shouted clapping my hands and spreading them chopping the huge tidal wave in half with abit of telekinesis. The water clapped apart and slammed around us causing the docks to fall apart, the villagers were all evacuated by Elmira into the Kilika Forest.

"Looks like we've got early cleaning to do." Leon said cracking his knuckles.

"Not so fast dogboy, you guys stand down this is my fish." I said holding my hand out as Gilgamesh flew into it.

"So we're suppose to just sit here and watch?" Leon asked angrily.

"Remember he's our employer. If he wishes to handle this on his own then you cannot argue." Isaaru said speaking up for me for once. "Godspeed, Dragonlord."

With abit of a grunt Leon walked off with Isaaru, Maroda, Pacce, Wozza and Lina.

"Boss, this is uh...getting pretty serious here." Etna said with abit of worry in her voice.

"I'll beat him." I said turning to face Etna.

" I know but...uh...nothing just hurry back already." Etna said running off.

"Whatever." I said spinning Gilgamesh in my right hand. "You ready Gil?"

"I was crafted ready sire." Gilgamesh replied.

SPLASH

With that Sin revealed himself from the water and glenned down at me. Something told me, I dunno what but just something...told me that Sin had come back to Kilika for me. He'd come to erase an anomoly in Spira. But little does this fuck know that I'm the Dragonlord. With that Sin began to glen a grayish white hue and his eyes sunk into his head and his mouth opened slightly. Flashing forth was a dome of white electric energy. "Giga Gravation...looks like he's not wasting any time with me. Damn what am I gonna do?!" I thought with wide eyes.

"Remember my effect?" Gilgamesh asked.

"OH YEAH!" I said and with that I held up Gilgamesh with both hands while sort of hiding behind him using him as a shield. The dome of white energy took out everything around me reducing it to dust, when the dome reached me it crashed against Gilgamesh and caused me to be forced backwards. I was being forced backwards with boards from the pier being reduced to dust and nothingness. But suddenly me being forced back had ended when Gilgamesh began to absorb the power of the Giga Gravaition.

The entire wave had ended and Sin stood there returning to normal from using the technique. "Holy shit...it actually worked." I said with a grin. "There should be abit of an interval between those waves."

"Hmmhmmhmm...we have him now." Gilgamesh said.

With that I concentrated on my back and rising from my back were two long black wings. They spread out wind and slapped against the ground sending me soaring up into the air, with that the waves pushed me forth sending me flying forward towards Sin. With that a magical aura surrounded Sin as he casted multiple Demi spells on me, the air was suddenly filled with black orbs that flew directly at me.

I held up Gilgamesh like a vaccum he sucked up every orb in my path as I flew over Sin. **"Karyuu no Atsu Gatling (Fire Dragon: Heat Gatling)" **I shouted sliding Gilgamesh onto my back and holding up both of my palms, fire surrounded both of my arms up to my elbows and with that I punched in several directions firing thousands of balls of fire down on Sin's back. The balls of fire exploded along his back causing Sin to roar and moan in pain.

A barrier was suddenly set up around Sin that blocked my barrage, I stopped the attack and Sin returned with a glowing dark purplish aura, he fired a purple sphere at me that trapped me in a ball where I couldn't move. With that Sin's huge tail whipped up and slapped me away causing me to go flying to the water. The second the sphere made contact with the water it exploded with a dark explosion.

I could feel my dragon scale peeling off bit by bit as I screamed in pain. I held up Gilgamesh with one hand and slashed outward cutting through the rest of the explosion. When the smoke cleared I was standing on the water with one of my wings ripped off and covered in blood. My wing regenerated at a hasty pace and I jetted forward flying right up to Sin and slashing diagonally in mid air cutting through his barrier.

**"Suiryuu no Rasengeki! (Water Dragon Spiral Lance)" **I shouted as I held my right fist and hand backwards, spiralling around my hand like a long rope was a huge tidal wave of water which formed into a twisting screw that kept flying backwards, it looked like an oversized water hurricane turned on it's side. With that I roared screaming loudly while shooting forcing my fist which was engulfed in a huge spiral of water forcing it to splash and crash against Sin's face.

When the water cleared Sin was flying back and crashing down on the water like a dropped whale. I stopped in mid air breathing hard as the wave passed Sin floated up slightly with both of his right and left fins ripped off.

With that I laughed abit and dropped down landing on the water my wings disappeared into my back and I was down on one knee breathing hard. "Master are you alright?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Yeah..." I said looking up to see Sin completely mangled. All I had to do now was rip it's mouth open and take out Yu Yevon from inside...Just as I walking towards Sin with Gilgamesh held over my shoulder...one of Sin's eyes opened and with that I spotted a black orb above my head, in an instant I was sucked inside. Gilgamesh because of his resistance to magic had stayed behind as I was sucked into a dark vortex. In a split second I found myself falling down onto a sandy surface, I stood up quickly afterward.

I looked around... I was in the middle of...nowhere! I must be in Bikanel, Bikanel desert is like the only desert I know in this game. Or world.

"This fight ain't over with yet."

**TECHNIQUES:**

**Suiryuu no Nami Senmetsu (Water Dragon Wave Extermination): A cancellation technique that cancels out big waves of water only something the Water Dragon is capable of.**

**Karyuu no Atsu Gatling (Fire Dragon Heat Gatling): A multi strike chain attack. With this Kel punches his fists in many different directions at high speed making it look like he has alot of hands and with that he begins to fill fire with them and shoot firing balls from his fists making abit of a machine gun combo. The attack power of an individual fireball is less than nothing but when being hit multiple times with them they do an extraordinary amount of damage. Kel will only use this technique when he is frustrated or he is fighting many opponents at once. **

**Suiryuu no Rasengeki (Water Dragon Spiral Lance): The strongest Water Dragon technique so far, Kel charges his fist full of water energy and the water spirals around his fist getting bigger and bigger until Kel is holding a Tsunami on his fist. He holds the fist behind him and the tsunami turned on it's side stretches. With that he pulls the oversized water hurricane forward to crash into his opponent the highspeed cutting water mixed in with the water pressure rips the opponent to shreds. **


	9. Wind Chapter: Episode 4

_**Wind Chapter**_

_**Episode 4: Hot Sand!**_

I was walking along the sandy desert of Bikanel with no serious destination in mind. I mean...c'mon in the middle of a fucking desert. I wasn't hot or dying though, using the power of the Water dragon I kept my body moist and cool so the desert really wasn't all that big a deal. After fiends would pop out here and there to try and gobble me up but hell after that tango with Sin I find fiends to be waaaaay too overrated.

But what was bothering me though was the fact that I was phased out and brought here with a word to the others. I wonder if they remember to go to Guadosalam? Well no use worrying about it right now, I gotta get outta this desert.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! SO-SOMEBODY HEEEELP!! ANYBODY!!" I heard a loud scream along the lower gullies of the desert. I looked down from a tall dune hill to see a girl with short blonde hair and goggles hanging around her neck running from a Sandworm which was travelling through the sand like a speeding shark at her. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!" She screamed. She looked alittle like Rikku but it wasn't her. She had her hair straight down not in a ponytail and wore some jean shorts and a jean vest with a red bra underneath and long red thighsocks. As she ran she fell down on her face.

With that the Sandworm bursted up from the sand and opened it's large flower like mouth to gobble her up. I slid down the dune hill and up to the Sandworm in an instant just as it was about to wrap it's mouth around her I grabbed the end of the Sandworm's tail and pulled back on it with a slight tug. With that I drew back completely and swung the Sandworm over my shoulder, it went flying off into the distance and plopped down on a dune hill afew miles off.

I turned around slightly and looked down at the girl. If there is a girl here then there has to be civilization..." Who are you? Where'd you come from?" I asked.

O.o-girl

She began to speak gibberish to me, a language I could only identify as Al Bhed. So she was Al Bhed then? "Sorry...uh...you aren't Al Bhed." She said pointing at me.

"No." I nodded.

She stood up and looked at me. "I've...never seen you before."

"That's because I'm not from here." I replied cocking my head to the side abit.

"You're pretty strong too, I don't think anybody can chuck a Sandworm like that, say, what's yer name?" She asked.

I crossed my arms and hid my nose and mouth in my scarf's long collar, the two tails from my scarf swayed in the wind abit as I stared at her. "I kinda asked you for YOUR name first."

" Oh my name is Chloe." She said holding out her hand to shake.

" I'm Kel, Dragonlord Kel. Soon to be the ruler of Spira." I said holding up my fist.

o.O-Chloe "Eh?"

" Tell me, where is the nearest village?" I asked.

"The nearest village would be...the Al Bhed Home. But if I lead you there you have to PROMISE me you won't tell anybody. As...thanks for saving me." She said bowing her head slightly.

"Secret is safe with me." I said with a shrug.

"Eh...well the Home is in that direction but I'm not heading back home just yet. I came out into the desert on an Adventure. Wanna join me before we head back?" She asked.

"If you're running around out here then be my guest, just point me in the direction of Home I'll go there myself." I said starting to walk off.

"Noway, even if I point you in the direction of Home the wind could blow away the trail and you'll be lost out here for days." She explained and with that I turned to face her again with my arms crossed.

"Dammit...well where are you headed? I'm kinda in a hurry kid." I said looking down at her.

"To the temple on the horizon." Chloe said pointing off to the very horizon of the Bikanel Desert. "Legend has it that there is an unknown Fayth that nobody knows about hidden there. I wanna see if the legend is true."

"Alright then...let's go." With that I suddenly found myself alittle interested in this tale as well. I didn't hear about a legend like that even when I was playing the game. I grabbed Chloe with one hand and picked her up by the back of her collar. "Commere..." I said and with that I stomped down once and jetted off running towards the horizon. I dashed at high speed running through the desert like a human missile.

"Kyaaaaa!! Wha-What are you?!" Chloe screamed while riding on my back.

"I told you, I'm the Dragonlord." I said. And with that I simply kept running over dune hills and into low sandy burrows until slowly but surely we caught up on a large cylindar shaped ruin building that stuck straight up out of the sand. I stopped and let Chloe off, with abit of a dizzy walk she stumbled up to the building and put her hands on it as if to stop the shaking. "Okie dokie....so this is it." She said looking up. "Yup just like I remember!"

"You've been here before?" I asked. This building was unlike anything I'd seen in the game.

"Yeah when I was younger, my dad happened upon it while he was out digging for hidden technology." Chloe explained. "Though he and the Al Bhed researchers who came with him couldn't find out how to open it. That was like...10 years ago."

"If they don't know how to open it then why did you come back?" I asked crossing my arms.

" Because I think I found a way to open it." She said reaching into the pouch tied to her lower back. She opened it pulling out a piece of paper with drawings of the tower on it, the paper showed that the tower went deep below Bikanel Desert. "I found this out here, I think it's blue prints to this thing. I found it 2 years ago and it took that time to decipher it too..." She said reading the Al Bhed language on the paper.

She walked up to a bare wall of the ruin and placed her hand on it, with that she felt around. "There should be a..." She said and with that her hand clicked over something. Flipping over was a small iron pad with abunch of transparent buttons on a panel. With that she typed in afew buttons and like that a door slowly but surely slid up letting sand flush in.

O.o-Chloe

T.T-Me

"I-It-It opened..." She said with wide eyes. "YES!!! YES!! IT OPENED!! IT OPENED!!"

While she was jumping around I started to walk in with no hesitation. I wanted to check this place out for myself. "H-Hey Kel wait!" She said walking up behind me and keeping close. The halls were lit with bright lights only afew feet apart on the ceiling. The walls were steel colored and the floors were neatly spread, this looked like a hallway to a ship. The more and more we walked down the wider the hallway got.

It wasn't until we reached the spot where the hallway got as wide as a freeway tunnel were we stopped by a massive door. "Man what is it with these doors! It makes me more curious to see what's inside...damn...looks like we're gonna have to turn back. This door isn't on the blue prints." Chloe said sounding abit sad.

**"Karyuu no Tekken!" **I shouted with my fist burning in a hot red fury, I slammed my fist into the door and the door split open and flew off of it's henges and into the darkness of the hallway.

O.o-Chloe

"C'mon." I said walking in.

"Kel yo-you can't do that! We don't know how old this place is you could cave us both in here!" Chloe said waving her fists around.

"Well it didn't cave us both in so c'mon." I said walking off into the new sector, the rest of the way led down a flight of stairs. Chloe and I walked down the stairs that lead to a wide open room with a large glowing blue tube in the very center of it. The room was dark and the only bit of light were the azure blue lines running through the floor and leading to the large cylinder glass tube in the center of the room.

"Wow...Hey Kel c'mere check this out." Chloe said waving to me. I stepped up to the tube and looked up to see a girl floating in the tube balled up, she had long black hair and pale skin. "Hmmm...it says the subject has been down here in this state for...about..." Chloe said starting to tinker with the little computer rigged to the tube. "For 20 years. Wait...noway I don't believe it."

"What?" I asked leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen.

" Catastrophe Product No.6 LAURE. Wanted Criminal, Sentenced to Life in a Black Hole...this thing was a criminal transport unit. It's from outer space." Chloe explained.

"That explains alot." I said nodding. "So what's she locked up for anyway?"

"It says here, this Laure girl had devoured over 136 Worlds... She was a criminal mastermind with an IQ of 5000" Chloe said with a worried look on her face.

"World Devouring huh? Sweet...So how do we let her out of this thing?" I asked.

"WHAT?! You want to let her out?" Chloe asked.

"I'm trying to take over the world and her....talents could prove useful to me." I replied looking up at the tubes. "So let her out."

Chloe swallowed hard and began to type in afew keys until suddenly the sound of gear wretching filled the air. I turned around to see falling from the ceiling was a figure with metal colored skin and crimson red eyes. It stood up and glared at me, it's head was shaped like a skull and it's body was skinny like a metal skeleton but it had a mounted gun on it's right shoulder. . "It's the Defender Epsilon...it was designed to awaken if any unauthorized personell attempted to reawaken Laure." Chloe explained.

"Then I'll take care of this thing you just work on getting her up." I said walking up and standing across from the andriod.

Both me and Epsilon stood across from one another staring at eachother.


	10. Wind Chapter: Episode 5

_**Wind Chapter **_

_**Episode 5: Dragonlord Kel vs. Defender Epsilon**_

We both stood on each ends of the room staring at eachother, I placed one foot down stepping forth sort of. With that Epsilon disappeared in an instant, and appeared floating before me kicking me square in the face and with that I went flying back and crashing into a wall. Epsilon landed on his feet silently, I hit the wall so hard that I even broke into the wall alittle. I pulled myself out of the dent in the wall to see Epsilon slowly walking towards Chloe.

"Yaaaa!! Kel!! Kel!!" She cried holding her hands out like she was about to be raped.

"Hey Tinman, we're not done yet!" I shouted running over and swinging my fist at him from behind but he phased out again and appeared in the very same spot he was standing before we started to fight. I turned my head to face him while narrowing my eyes and clenching my teeth abit. Oooook...the damn rust bucket is alittle fast. With that Epsilon phased out again and appeared slamming his fist into my stomach while sliding forward.

"Guhhhh!!" I threw up blood as I flew backwards and skipped along the floor until I hit a wall. "Ok...he's really fast." I said falling down to my knees from the wall and throwing up more blood. "Fuck..." The damn machine punches so hard that I can feel it even through my dragon scale armor. I stood up and glared at Epsilon while holding my chest. This isn't like that one time where I could sense Wozza's movements.

This is different, I can't hear him nor feel the air current where he's coming. This is...different, it's like he's not even here.

With that Epsilon appeared behind me, I spun around quick and blocked a dropping axe kick. I held up my forearm and blocked it then returned with a flaming uppercut with my left fist but Epsilon slid backwards. **"Karyuu no Tekken!"** I said gathering flame into my right fist and swinging it forward to hit that metal ribcage but Epsilon dodged to the side. **"...Kaiten Doa!"** I attempted a swinging flaming roundhouse kick but Epsilon slid backwards with his feet slightly screeching against the floor.

"Damn you!!" I said angrily with both my fists catching fire. **"Karyuu no Atsu Gatling!"** I shouted swinging my fists at high speed making it look like I had lots of arms. I was shooting long flaming fireballs at Epsilon whom dodged all of the hits left and right leaving after images behind the barrage stopped when Epsilon appeared before me sky kicking me in the chin. I flew upward abit until he spun around round house kicking me in mid air causing me to fall and hit the ground.

"Shit..." I said wiping the blood from my lip.

"Kel!" Chloe called out.

"Don't worry about me just take yer time..." I said cracking my fists with a grin.

With that Epsilon's mounted gun began to open up gathering blue particles. I dashed off towards him as he was gathering energy, the cannon had gotten bright and with that it blasted out a white ball of energy. I hopped up slightly jumping over the ball of energy, it flew under me and crashed into the wall with a big explosion rumbling the entire ruins. I flew towards Epsilon shooting my right fist at him, he raised his right fist in return and our fists clashed.

With that I went all out into a full on fist assault while Epsilon blocked holding his arms up. In an instant Epsilon phased out and appeared above me flying down at me. I flipped backwards about three times dodging him crashing both of his feet down and caving in the floor in the room. Epsilon pulled up wires and old devices as he raised out of the floor. I dashed at him quickly and leaped into the air. **"Suiryuu no Pondo! (Water Dragon Pound)"** I shouted shooting down a crushing gusher of water down on the machine. Epsilon was forced into the ground hard keeping him held down.

With that I cancelled the crushing wave and flew down towards Epsilon with both of my hands getting moist like I had just dunked them both in water. **"Suiryuu nooooo.....(Water Dragon)"** I said holding both of my hands back behind me. Epsilon tried to stand up but it was too late. **"...Heki Kyannon! (Burst Cannon)"** With that I slammed both of my palms on Epsilon's back causing a burst of water like a geyser to push him down meters into the ground.

I stood up over the crater in the room and looked down to see only Epsilon's hanging hand sticking up from the hole surrounded in sparking lights.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP...

I turned around to see a Laure standing beside Chloe dressed in a black one piece skirt that went way too far up her thighs. As well as a pair of black boots and black wrist warmers. "Not bad...taking out a Defender Alpha isn't something the common trash can do." She said with a smile putting on her glasses.

"Laure..." I said turning to face her.

"Dragonlord Kel." She replied.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Yeah, shadows tell everything there is to know about someone." She said looking down and pointing at my shadow which casted along a wall.

"Y-y-y-y-you devour worlds?" Chloe asked fearfully.

"Well yes and no, devouring isn't what it seems. I didn't eat them, once I conquer a world I simply absorb it." She said with a grin.

"An entire planet?" I asked.

"That's right...an entire planet." She said abit of a snicker. "Lemme guess, you got me out because you want me to join your team yes?"

"That's right." I said.

"Very well, you get me out and I help you out in return. Not a bad deal." She laughed abit. "But I set my own rules got it buddy?"

"Whatever, I just need your mind." I said with a nod. "Now, Chloe we checked out this little ruin of yours now it's time for you to lead us to HOME."

O.o-Chloe "O-Oh right..." She said. "C-Come on...we'll go and check it out."

With that Chloe led the way, Laure stared at me abit then continued walking along with Chloe with her hands folded below her flat chest. I started to walk alittle until I felt a grasp on my ankle, I looked down to see Epsilon or what was left of him grabbing onto me. "You are...making...a...mistak..." Before he could finish his statement his eyes had lost power and I kicked his hand off of me then continued walking up following the two girls.

**TECHNIQUES:**

Suiryuu no Pondo (Water Dragon Pound): This is an attack Kel came up with on the fly to keep Epsilon from moving, he shoots a jetstream of water that has become more dense and heavy down on the opponent and showers them with it. 

**Suiryuu no Heki Kyannon (Water Dragon Burst Cannon): The second most powerful Water Dragon move so far, like One Piece Luffy's Bazooka move. Kel stretches both of his hands back using water then forces them forth and slams them against the opponent with a burst of water. The water pressure adds to the effect of the hit. The sound of the hit is loud and rings like water in a glass. **


	11. Wind Chapter: Episode 6

_**Wind Chapter**_

_**Episode 6: Via HOME**_

The three of us were walking through the sandy deserts with hard winds blowing off to the sides. Laure was a girl that fascinated me, she was extremely brilliant and being that she used to take over and devour worlds I'd say she was quite strong too. Despite this she joined me without hesitation. Is there something I should watch out for?

Breaking my line of thought was Chloe who stopped at a single dune hill. "Ok guys, HOME should be on the otherside of this hill." With that she ran up the hill and paused at the top. "Wha-What?!" She said dropping to her knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up the hill to see the oversized fortress of HOME on fire with several fiends flying around it. The sounds of gunfire and fiend roars as well as the screams of men filled the air. The Guados are raiding HOME. So I'd say we're in the part of the storyline where Yuna was seperated with her Guardians to get hitched with Seymour. Laure stepped up along the dune hill and looked down with a grin. "Oh I so looove chaos." She said tipping up her glasses.

"This is my HOME!" Chloe said running off down the hill towards the fortress.

"Laure, let's go." I said walking down to the fortress.

"Oh you're just going to leave the girl be?" Laure asked.

"Yeah, I only wanted her to direct me here. Anything else she can accomplish on her own." I said and with that I dashed off down towards the fortress in the opposite direction of Chloe. Laure floated three inches off of the ground while I ran along down to a side entrance of the Fortress. The second I entered two Guado Guardians rushed us. We didn't have the time to stop running so I leaped forward punching one of them square in the face, then spun around and kicked the other in the side sending him soaring off to the side. Both Laure and I ran along through the burning hallways of HOME as if to try and catch up with someone.

Our running came to a stop as we saw them....it was THEM!

Down a flight of stairs, Rikku, Tidus, Kimarhi, Auron, Wakka and Lulu. This was my first time seeing them and my entire world was in abit of a haze after it. "The final aeon is gonna kill her ya know?" Rikku said as she was brought down to tears. Tidus paused completely, with that everyone walked past them and into the next room over.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Laure asked floating beside me while crossing her legs.

Rikku and Tidus eventually walked off into the next room and I was standing there, staring...

"Spira to Kel," Laure said snapping her finger in my face.

"Huh...what?" I said looking around.

"We have to go." Laure said pointing at the door the FF characters went through. I nodded and we both walked in through the door to see a fiend standing in our way, Isaaru and Dona were just about to take it on until Isaaru spotted me.

"Master Kel!" He said as the Bashura fiend slammed his fist down on Ifrit knocking him out.

"How in the hell did you get here Isaaru?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Al Bhed, they took me...they assumed I was on my pilgrimage still." Isaaru replied.

O.o-Dona "Isaaru? What are you saying...have you given up on your pilgrimage?"

The Bashura fiend turned around to face me and Laure, he pointed at me and placed his fists up in a boxing position as if to say 'bring it on'. I quickly dashed off towards the Bashura filling my right foot up to my knee with flames. **"Karyuu no Flametongue Shoot!" **I shouted Bruce Lee kicking the Bashura in the stomach sending him flying backwards with steam and a melted spot on his chest. He went flying away in a spiral before hitting the wall hard.

The FF Characters had already run off to board that unnamed Airship, it wasn't until then that all of the remaining Al Bhed as well as the two summoners Isaaru and Dona boarded the ship as well. I seriously had to have a talk with Isaaru to find out what happened to Etna and the others. But I put the talk on hold and boarded the airship afew seconds before it started to take off.

The airship began to take off slowly following someone speaking through the intercom system in Al Bhed. He's saying he was going to blow up home, I don't speak or understand Al Bhed but I remember Rikku saying that that was what he said.

As the ship rocked back and forth I walked through the cargo room as if it were nothing looking left and right for Isaaru. I found him sitting in the eastern Cargo room standing with afew Al Bhed. As soon as I walked over the Al Bhed cleared out. " Isaaru." I started.

"First I must say that I am quite relieved to see you still alive Master." Isaaru said with a quick bow. " To be honest I quite doubted your power until I seen you face Sin head on. It was an inspiration to me sire...my allegence is with you fully."

" Hmm...anyway what happened when I was gone?" I asked crossing my arms.

"After you left master...we built an army." Isaaru said with abit of a grin.

**Author's Note: Ok this is the end of the Wind Chapter, following chapter is a Flashback chapter of what Etna did when Kel disappeared. The story will turn over to Etna POV so be ready. **

**TECHNIQUES:**

Karyuu no Flametongue Shoot (Fire Dragon Flametongue Shoot): A move Kel copied from One Piece's Sanji. It is exactly like Diable Jambe only with a different name. Kel's foot lights up with flame and heat that burns at 600 degrees. With that he kicks the opponent with that super hot foot.


	12. Thunder Chapter: Episode 1

_**Thunder Chapter**_

_**Episode 1: Dragontail**_

**(Etna POV)**

I was standing at the very edge of the destroyed village of Kilika, the boards where the town and the island had met was destroyed and I was standing just beyond that with the many villagers and even Isaaru cheering the Boss on as he fought Sin. He was actually doing it all...to be honest I thought he'd chicken out at the last minute. Even though he has the power of a Dragon God he still has abit of human feeling and fear was one of them. But I was wrong he's actually out there fighting with everything he's got...he must really want to rule this world.

I guess he really was serious about this whole 'world domination' thing.

"This is truly extraordinary!" Isaaru said stepping forth. " I don't think even the Final Aeon could Battle Sin with such power."

"I-It looks like that kid really was a Dragonlord...look at em go!" Maroda said throwing his fist into the air. "GOOOOOO MASTER!" The very two whom doubted him this whole time were now cheering him on. The villagers were all whistling and clapping showing thanks and cheering him on. From this distance the Boss looked like a shining spark of aura flying like a fly around Sin's enormous body firing attacks that would make the huge thing sing in pain.

I crossed my arms and smiled abit.

"Heh...not bad...I can do better though." Leon said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Somehow that comment made me cringe. "You can do better? Is that why you're watching from the sidelines?"

With that Leon sort of glared at me and snorted from his nose while crossingl his arms. "Whatever."

I looked forward triumphantly to see that the battle had taken a turn for the better, the Boss seemed to have won with this being that Sin was laying half submerged in the water with rippled limbs. Kel was walking along the water towards him. "That's right finish em off!" The villagers cheered. With that in an instant Kel had disappeared....?

O.o-Everyone

In an instant he had disappeared into some sort of dark vortex and Gilgamesh landed blade first into the water. SPLASH!! With that Sin moaned like a whale crying out and sunk into the water, it's body began to regenerate in no time as it turned to swim away. "What the fuck happened?!" Leon asked leaning forth.

"It looked like a forced teleportation. After not seeing a way of beating him Sin merely placed him somewhere else." Wozza said walking up with his long cape swaying.

"Teleportation? But where to?" Pacce asked hopping up slightly.

I didn't wanna stick around for their little explanations so I simply spread my demon wings and flew down to the spot where Gilgamesh laid sticking out of the water like a dead fish. I flew over and hovered over the water looking down at him. "Gilgamesh, what happened?" I asked.

"Lady Etna....I don't know...one minute we were about to finish Sin off, the next Master was gone." He replied.

"So it must have really been a forced teleportation like that Wozza guy said." I said rubbing my chin.

"Well what will we do without the Master now?" Gilgamesh asked looking at me. "There is no proof that he's still actually on this planet."

I reached to the pouch hanging around my waist behind me on my lower back and pulled out a long tarot card with a picture of me on it. The picture still had rune like japanese seals along the sides of the card indicating that Kel was still alive and he was still on the same world. "No he's definitly alive and here on this world." I said and with that I grabbed the hilt of Gilgamesh and flew back to the island near the villagers and other vassals.

"What has happened to our savior? The elderly as well as some priests began to say, completely throwing down the Yevon religion. This is what Kel wanted from the beginning, to cast away Yevon and give the people of Spira an all new perspective. With the people arguing and yelling back and forth as well as crying there was no way to say anything without getting loud. I spread my demon wings out and flapped them upward abit floating me into the air.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I shouted and with that the entire group had shut their mouths and looked up at me to pay attention.

"Now...your savior as well as future ruler was teleported by Sin far away. I have no idea where but until he returns I'm going to take over as the leader." I said with abit of a grin.

Wozza, Elmira, Leon, Laure, Maroda, Pacce and Isaaru all looked at me. " After witnessing such a display I will follow Lord Kel to the very ends of the Farplane itself." Isaaru said with a smile and a continuous bow along with his two brothers.

"We are also within Lord Kel's dept...What can we do?" A villager asked and with that the rest of them began to nod and agree.

"We've prayed for Yevon to help us in our time of need, but Dragonlord Kel took on that thing in no time flat." A fisherman said from the back.

I looked at the many concerned faces of the people all appalled by the Boss' fight, they were all so struck by that fight that they had seemed to forgotten what ever religion they were into just to praise the boss. I nodded to them and grinned. "There is something you can do for our cause, join our army." With that most of the villagers looked at one another whispered amongst one another and nodded, some complyed right away.

"Hmhmhmhmmh...it seems we've...upgraded abit from a lowly bandit's guild to an army now." Gilgamesh said.

"Well we've got alot of work to do people. Our mission is to conquer any and all villages and towns we see until we meet up with our boss!" I said punching the air. And with that the 100 villagers all raised their fists in agreement. This is what the boss would have wanted, his own army. But no just any old army, he'd need a group of highly skilled fighters not just abunch of country bumkins in some armor. And I figured out a way around this.

"For those of you who want a fight for the Dragonlord step forth." I said while pulling out my Pactio Card and holding up to the side. **"Adeat" **I said and with a white flash my body had grown up to about 6 feet tall, my chest had grown from a mere nothing to size 42 Ds. I wore a new pair of clothing as well, black leather skirt that was on my hem line, some long black thigh boots and a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt that stops just afew inchest away from my nipples revealing the entire body half of my breasts. I was strapped with belts and red armored shoulderpads, shin and knee guards as well as forearm guards.

I had strapped around my waist were two black Desert Eagle handguns and strapped to my lower back was a long Tanaka Umbrella issued Revolver Magnum. Strapped to my back was a long spear with a heavy and wide looking blade. Everyone's eyes popped out of their skulls at my sudden transformation, I wanted to start posing but I restrained myself. "For those who want to join this army your resolve has gotta be intact." I said walking back and forth in my long high heeled thighboots.

A single man stepped up and nodded. "My resolve his strengthened." He said with another nod.

"Your resolve must be extremely strong being that there is a condition to joining this army." I said reaching behind me and pulling out the magnum. I clicked the gun open there wasn't a single bullet in the chamber, I balled up my fist and appearing in my left palm was a golden bullet with the head shaped like a dragon's head.

"What's the condition?" The man asked.

"You have to give up your humanity." I said shooting him square in his chest with the dragon bullet. After being shot he dropped to his knees holding the new hole in his chest until suddenly he ga rabbed his forehead and kneeled down crying/ "AHHHH!!!" He screamed until an explosion of dark aura engulfed him. When the smoke and darklight had cleared kneeling down before me was a figure garbed in all black armor, he stood up to reveal that he was about as tall as me. He wore all black armor with a red emblem of the dragon tattooed on Kel's back over the left side of his chest where his heart is. The dragon knight didn't have any helms he had long curving horns that went backwards alittle with a dragon like face.

O.o-Everyone else.

"TO JOIN THIS ARMY YOU MUST GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR THE FUCKING CAUSE!" I said holding up my magical gun. "Now anyone else?"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the birth of Kel's army, the Dragon Army. Using ancient magic Etna will transform the villagers into Dragons. They will have green skin and lizard like eyes but the armor they will wear is the infantrymen or soldier attire for the Dragon Army. **

**Dragon Army Soldier:  
A Dragon Army soldier wears all black armor with red chainmail underneath, the armor has spiked shoulder pads. The Dragon Knights also have no trace of human life within them, they only have dragon like heads. Each Dragon Knight soldier is armed with a Spear, Sword or nothing they'll use their fists. (Referred to as Knights)**

**Female Dragon Soldier:  
The Female Dragon Soldiers are different, they were less armor that suits their smaller bodies and they also wear skirts with their armor. The female dragons however don't look like dragons, they look like normal human girls except with dragon horns. Female soldiers are often armed with Guns, Bows or nothing at all. (Referred to as Valkyries)**

**Winged Dragon Soldier:  
The Winged Dragon Soldiers are male winged dragons whose wings are huge enough to support them in mid air for awhile. Winged Soldiers aren't armed with any weapons being that their talons and arms are bigger than the usual soldiers to match actual Dragon talons. They use them for grabbing or breaking through opponent defenses. (Referred to as Missiles)  
**


	13. Thunder Chapter: Episode 2

_**  
Thunder Chapter**_

_**Episode 2: Dragon Sea**_

A bullet pierced the chest of a middle aged woman whom dropped to her knees as well crying and whincing in pain until she transformed, her arms seemingly pulled over her skin and rising up from both sides of her head were two curved horns. She looked up pulling her hands from chest to stare at me with her red eyes. "That's the last one." Wozza said standing beside me. And it was I spent most of the day transforming these pathetic villagers into combat killing dragons.

There were 100 people in the village I creaed 50 Knights, 30 Valkyries and 20 Missiles. This team of dragons stood straight, they didn't have opinions on anything they simply followed orders. It was kinda hard to even tell they once were humans. It was getting dark and the sky was turning that orangy dusk color. Elmira was commanding the Knights down near the beach and they were building a decent battle ship out of the Ferry. Leon was sitting down having Lina fan him and bring him fruit like a lazy ass.

Wozza was practicing his swordsmanship.

Isaaru, Maroda and Pacce were sporting some new gear. Isaaru had taken off his yevonite kimono and haori and replaced it with black and red kimono and haori with the Dragon Army emblem emblazed on them. I had to get some sleep, I felt tired as hell. **"Abeat..." **I said holding up my right hand and with that I turned smaller again back to my original form and as I did appearing from darkness in my palm was my Pactio Card. I stuck it back in the pouch on my lower back and started to walk off to the small tents that were set up at the edge of the village.

One tent was built very high up, this was my Queen's chambers I had the Valkyries and Knights build just for me. When I walked into the tent and took afew steps I felt a presence behind me, I turned around quick to see Leon standing behind me...kinda close too. " Can I help you?" I asked with a straight face.

"Well yeah, so how are you doin?" Leon asked with a straight backing me up against a wall of the tent and putting his hand over my right shoulder and against the wall. "Ya know Etna, I never thought much of you until I seen that...amazing new form you took. You're actually beautiful."

"What are you doing? Get out of here Leon." I replied.

"Are you...sure you want me to leave?" He asked running his right hand up my left thigh and making his way up my skirt.

"I'm SURE!" I said kicking him hard in his chest, Leon slid back against the floor away from me while holding his chest.

"Ooooh fiesty...me likey." Leon said standing up with abit of a strained voice.

I looked more angrily and pulled out my spear from a barrel in the corner of my room. "Leon get the fuck out..." I said.

" Heh heh...I'm goin' I'm goin." He laughed holding his hands up and stepping back out.

"Pull some shit like this again and I swear I'll kill you." I declared.

"Yeah right, you and I both know you like being frisked heh heh." Leon said with that he left the room.

I stabbed my spear into the floor as soon as he left and leaned against it, my chest felt heavy I found myself already missing the Boss...Kel... Where the hell are you? How can you let this asshole do this to me?

* * *

_The next morning......_

I woke up naked in bed hugging a pillow and kissing it. "Boss..." I said playfully until I opened my eyes and realized that it wasn't him. I was abit sad that it was a pillow but it was feeling pretty freakin' good. I got up and put my cloths on then walked outside into the morning air. There were two Valkyrie standing by my tent gaurding it while holding rifles. I ordered them to come and guard my door after Leon's little sexual harrassment fiasco. I felt so violated...

When I'd stepped outside he and Lina passed right by me, he acted as if it all never happened. I'd rather that anyway...

Anyway in the harbor before us was a rebuilt dock as well as an all new ship that looked like it was made of metal and wood. The battleship was so huge and the bow of the ship had a dragon's head built into it. "Wow this is the new battleship."

"Yeah....the Knights spent all night building it. They didn't get a wink of sleep and they still aren't tired. It's like their running on infinite adrenaline." Elmira said walking over and wiping her face with a towel. To be honest I don't like Elmira...her boobs are too huge. She makes me look like a fucking guy seriously...

"Is this thing ready to take off?" I asked pointing at it.

"Yeah, preparations are complete. We were kinda just waiting on you." Elmira replied. "The Valkyrie guards at the door wouldn't allow us to enter nor wake you."

I walked up the harbor and on deck where acouple of Dragon Army Knights were talking to eachother, when the dragons conversate it looks like they are simply mumbling or growling at one another. I think if Kel were here he'd find that to be cool but I think it's just annoying. "Lady Etna." Gilgamesh appeared flipping out of midair and stabbed into the ground just before me. "Holy Hell...you scared the shit out of me!" I said pointing at Gilgamesh.

T.T-Gilgamesh "Excuse me M'Lady but your starting to sound alot like the Young Master." Gilgamesh replied.

" What? Shut up..." I said walking past him. I looked over the side of the ship to see various Knights and Valkyrie boarding as well as pulling cargo onto the ship. Trunks full of food and and large kegs full of fresh water for the trip. The missiles hovered in the air flocking around the ship like abunch of crows. Leon, Lina, Elmira, Wozza, Isaaru, Maroda and Pacce made their way onto the ship and with that the ship lifted anchors and began to shove off.

Here we go, out to sea again.

The Dragon Ship shoved off into the open sea and beyond the horizon. Dragon Knights, Valkyrie were walking about prepping the ship as it hopped over waves and plowed through the open sea. "This ship is alot faster than that ferry." I said holding onto the railing.

"Yes, the master himself would find this...how do you say it? Cool." Gilgamesh said and with a that I couldn't help but to laugh.

I pulled away from the railing and walked around on deck alittle exploring the many rooms. All I could see were Dragon Knights walking back and forth, throughout the ship. I stopped in one of the rooms and took a nap.

* * *

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....."

"..zzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzZ"

"Etna...Lady Etna...."

"Buzz off...gimme 5 more minutes."

"Etna wake up." I felt a shake on my hand, my eyes slightly opened alittle and looked up to see Wozza standing over me.

"Eh...what do you want?" I asked leaning up and rubbing my forehead.

Wozza walked over to the window in the small cavern and pointed out of it. I walked out towards the window and looked out to see a new city. "This must be Luca, how long was I out?" I asked looking over at Wozza.

"About 4 Hours but take a closer look." Wozza said pointing to the harbors of Luca.

Standing at the front were Yevonite Guards as well as Machina big and small. "Maester Kinoc, has ordered a state of panic within the city. Word got out about Kel's near victory with Sin and because he isn't a summoner Yevon finds him as well as the rest of us to be heretics." Wozza explained.

" That's ok..." I said with a devious smile. "It's not like we intend to follow the rules in the first place."


	14. Thunder Chapter: Episode 3

_**Thunder Chapter**_

Episode 3: Attack on Luca

I was now standing on the front deck with Dragon Knights strapping themselves up for an all out war. Some of the more higher vassals stood with me on the front deck. Maester Kinoc's bald ugly ass stepped upto a pedestal and spoke through a microphone. "Men and Women of the Dragon Army, soldiers.....give up now and we will make your execution a swift one." Kinoc said in a cocky tone. "You may claim to be an Army but to me, you are nothing more than a bunch of pirates seeking unattainable glory."

A Dragon Knight also handed me a microphone I turned to him and replied; "Blow it outta yer ass, you Yevon bastards have no idea what we're capable of."

"Another comment like that one and we'll have to call you on that." Kinoc said with this weird old guy laugh.

"Bring it bitch!" I said.

With that he air had gotten tense all of a sudden, Yevonites pulled up three machina cannons and fired them off at the ship. "I got it." Leon said leaping up as well as Wozza and Elmira. Leon boot kicked one of the cannon balls high into the air, Elmira slapped one of them aside with her bare hand and Wozza sliced through a cannon ball with his katana and quickly sheathed it again. I pulled out a paper fan and fanned myself while laughing evilly. "Muahahahahahaha...Kinoc say whaaaaa?" I said with a grin.

"That's not all I've got!" Kinoc said throwing his hand forth and with that five double cannon barrel machina shot two cannon balls up high that eventually came down to rain over us. Three Missile Dragon Knights flew up and opened their mouths blasting crimson red lasers out of their mouths clashing with cannon balls causing them to explode before hitting the ship.

"Pahahahahahahahahaahha!!" I was laughing so hard I was rolling around the floor. "Is that all you lameasses have?!" I laughed through the microphone.

T.T-Gilgamesh "Lady Etna..."

With that I leaned up and hopped to my feet. "It's time for us to attack everyone." I said with a smile pulling out my Pactio Card.

"Etna what is that?" Elmira asked looking at the card.

"Yes I've been meaning to ask the same, you use it to transform yourself into a different form." Isaaru asked stepping up as well.

I looked at the card then at them...is this really the time to sit and explain this? "This is called a Pactio Card, it's proof of my loyality to Kel." I said.

"Proof of Loyality?" Leon asked.

"Yes, a Probationary Contract must be made to attain a Pactio Card. These Cards have the ability to increase the user's powers 10 fold." Gilgamesh explained.

"Yeah, since Kel has an over abundance of Mana he is the perfect type to make a pact with. Because this Pactio Card has abou 25 percent of Kel's powers embedded into it. Whenever I use it both my mana and his mana collide and that is what makes the transformation." I said holding up the card.

"How much Mana does Kel have anyway? Mine is 180,000." Leon said with a grin and pointing at himself. Elmira, Isaaru, Maroda and Wozza all looked at Leon looking at him with new found respect. But I simply wipped my hand left and right.

"Psh...Kel's Mana is 1,348,920." I replied and with that alot of people's jaws dropped. "Pactio Cards take mana to use, and since Kel's mana is so enriched he can create hundreds of Pactio Cards but first you have to make a Probationary Contract. Either a kiss on the lips in a magic circle or a Blood pact." I explained.

"So all I have to do is kiss him in a magic circle and then I...can have a Patio Card?" Elmira asked with abit of redness on her cheeks.

"Yeah that's all you have to do." I looked away from Elmira somehow I regret telling her this. "Anyway enough about that we're in the middle of a war people!...Missiles lead the first attack airborne!" I ordered and with that all 20 Missiles flew off roaring while flying sky high over the city of Luca. The Yevonite soldiers fired their rifles and the machina fired their cannons but the Missiles flew around and dodged their attacks firing crimson red lasers out of their mouths that caused massive explosions on the front breaking the front line up alittle.

Their main focus was off of the ship and at the Missiles now firing at the skies. For asecond I considered just letting the Missiles handle this war but I was too board, the Dragon Ship rolled into the harbor and leaping off with mighty roars were the Knights and Valkyrie Dragons. I hopped off of the line as well with Gilgamesh strapped to my back. I landed down on a the port where acouple of sword wielding Yevonite ran off towards me.

Three dragon Knights dropped down infront of me and ran towards them slashing at them braking through their swords and ripping them to shreds.

I ran past them as a platoon of Valkyrie followed me out and ran into the Blitz Dome. My aim was Maester Kinoc, I wanted the pleasure of pummelling that fat bastard for myself. Wozza led a platoon of Dragon Knights off into the main city while Leon hopped from roof top to roof top taking out cannon Machina. Lina backed up everyone with Healing Spells and Elmira led a platoon of Valkyrie to the outskirts of the blitz dome. Isaaru summoned Ifrit, Ixion and Valefore with Maroda and Pacce watching his back.

I looked around as soldiers fell left and right and the sound of gunfire filled the air as well as screaming and dragon roars. " I love the smell of War in the morning." Gilgamesh said.

I spotted Kinoc rushing off to the Luca Theatre, I ran off after him hopping over fallen soldiers and juking fights between Dragon Knights and Yevonites. "I gotchya now ya fat..." Before I could finish my sentence bursting up from the ground below was a huge Defender X machina. It punched up through the walkway I was on drenched in water and peered at me. Since there was no spare Dragon Knights around it looks like I'll have to take this thing out myself.

It's left arm unhooked with an unlatching sound and suddenly it fired it's fist at me like a missile.

I leaped up as high as I could to dodge the flying fist and held up my right palm gathering green electricity into it. I gripped onto a spear that appeared in my hand like alchemy. The Defender rushed me raising it's right fist and I held up my spear blocking the attacking but it sent me flying back and crashing into a pedestal near the Blitz Dome. "Lady Etna are you alright?" Gilgamesh asked concerned. "Fine...you broke my fall." I replied leaning up and standing to my feet.

" I don't have time for this thing, I have to beat it quick." I said holding the spear with both hands.

Just as I said that Leon came flipping out of nowhere and kicking the Defender over the face. "Need alittle help baby?" He said with his hands in his pockets while standing atop the Defender.

"Yeah but not from you. But since your lame ass is already here, keep it busy." I said running past the Defender and Leon. With that I ran off towards the Luca Theatre, two soldiers were standing guard at the front door, I ran up and slapped them both over the head with my spear taking them out in no time flat. After falling the soldiers I dashed into theatre running along a hallway until I had finally reached the auditorium. On the stage in the theatre were four Yevon Preists chanting the same spell with their hands clapped together and Kinoc was watching.

"You are just in time my dear." Kinoc said with a grin.

" It's Etna you ugly bastard." I replied crossing my arms.

" Then Lady Etna, you shall witness the summoning of a great creature with power beyond comprehension." Kinoc said laughing evilly which kinda weird for a Maester.

" No thank you I've already seen the Aeon summonings, it's not all that much a light show." I said walking down the steps towards Kinoc.

"I don't mean any Aeon from the Temples of Yevon. Deep within the Yevon manuscripts there foretells ancient creatures who watch over Spira. They are to be summoned in time of utter peril and chaos to wipe this world clean of impurities. These surpreme Aeons are known as the Arch Aeons." Kinoc said a laugh. "And...after listening to my explanation long enough...summon is complete. WAKE UP OH QUEEN OF THE SEAS!! LEVIATHAN!!"

Exploding from the seal the Preists were praying was a large gusher of water. The water blew the Priests as well as Kinoc and myself away, we all flew back. I hit a wall, Kinoc flew into a row of chairs and the four priests all flew into different corners of the theatre. When the geyser of water had cleared standing there was a woman about 6 feet with long aqua blue hair and aqua colored eyes, she wore a light blue kimono skirt that stopped at just alittle below the hem line. She had long thigh socks and long sleeves that covered her hands, finally a big pink sash wrapped around her and tied in a big bow on her lower back. She was really beautiful...and I hated her for it.

".....Lady Leviathan I beseech you...please destroy this woman." Kinoc said pointing at me as I stood up.

"Lady Leviathan is...breathtakingly gorgeous!" Gilgamesh said.

"Yeah try not to lay it on too thick." I said sarcastically while glaring at Gilgamesh.

"You'd awaken me after 2000 years of rest to eliminate a single demon in a war with you humans and your Machina?" Leviathan asked angrily.

"Please....Lady Leviathan..." Before Kinoc could finish Leviathan blasted him with a jet of water whose water pressure was so thick that Kinoc was knocked unconscious. With that she looked down at me, this is the first time I'd seen an Aeon with a human form. "Hmm I may as well eliminate you too..." Leviathan said raising a hand. With that suddenly wrapping around me was a wave of water keeping me encased in a blue dome of water. "The water pressure will collapse your lungs and you'll die a slow and painful death."

'I wouldn't bet on it.' I thought pulling out my Pactio Card and holding up. **"Adeat!" ** I called and with that I had transformed into my more adult form, I drew Gilgamesh from my back and slashed through the dome of water revealing my new form to Leviathan.

O.o-Leviathan "What's this?"

"These are bigger than yours!" I said holding onto my tits and sticking my tongue out at her. "Get ready Water Wench because I'm about to bring the noise." I said holding Gilgamesh.


	15. Thunder Chapter: Episode 4

_**Thunder Chapter**_

_**Episode 4: Etna vs. Leviathan **_

"What's this?" Leviathan asked raising an eyebrow. "You were hiding your true form this entire time?"

"Sorry to pull this trick so early on you, but I couldn't resist looking at that face you made." I replied with a wink while sheathing Gilgamesh on my back.

"Lady Etna, remember you only have a 5 minute limit in your Pactio Form." Gilgamesh whispered.

I reached for the two Desert Eagles sitting the two holsters that were wrapped around my waists. "I know...I'll try to finish this up quick." I said.

"You may have changed your form but you still revert to using Machina....you fool." Leviathan said with a devious smile.

"Fool? I'll show you the fool..." I said pointing them at her. **"Gosoku-tama (Lightening Speed Shot)" **I shouted firing high speed lightening bullets at Leviathan, Leviathan stood completely still as the lightening bullets struck and shot her apart, with that she bursted into water like a waterballoon. "Huh?" With that I looked down to see water puddles all around me.

**"Mizu Missile!" **Leviathan's voice said aloud through the theatre, shooting up from the puddles were drill missiles of water, I shot around me hitting every water blast with a bullet. I leaped up flipping straight up and landing on an upper penthouse in the theatre. The puddles collected together and rising up from pure water was Leviathan. She looked up at me and held up one hand. **" Sanjuu Wanizame Bomu (30 Shark Bombs)" **She said and with that shooting forth out of her hand were over 30 sharks made of pure water they flew at me like missiles.

I fired more shots at the Shark missiles but the bullets merely went through them, I dashed through the stands as shark bombs exploded with large volumes of water causing me to go flying forward hitting the wall as afew of the remaining bombs collided with me causing a massive explosion. "There is no way a lowly demon will ever defeat an Arch Aeon." I heard her say. When the smoke and water cleared I stood holding Gilgamesh up in a crater. Gilgamesh having cut off the remaining damage.

Blood ran from my forehead and down all the way to the side of my jaw. "Thanks Gilgamesh." I said breathing hard.

"She's powerful...and you have 3 minutes remaining before you return back to normal we must defeat her by then." Gilgamesh said as I hung him on my back again.

"Yeah I know..." I said sheathing both of my Desert Eagles and reaching behind me pulling out my magic revolver. "Alright Leviathan....it's time we actually got serious now."

"Oh you mean to tell me you were merely toying with me?" Leviathan asked.

"That's right, now I'm gonna kick it up a notch." I said putting six magic bullets and loading them.

"Then by all means show me this new power of yours." Leviathan replied.

"Gladly..." I said pointing my gun at her. **"Ichidan: Rairyuu Shorai! (First Bullet: Coming of the Lightening Dragon)" ** With that I shot the gun as a magical seal appeared over the barrell blasting out of the gun was a huge lightening sphere that broke out into huge dragon made of pure lightening. Leviathan's eyes opened wide, the lightening dragon was big enough to take up the entire theatre.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!

The explosion had sent the Luca Theatre flying sky high, the building exploded with electricity like a nuclear explosion causing everything to turn white and colorless. When the explosion had finally cleared standing up out of the rubble with a rippled kimono revealing panties as well as her bra and blood was Leviathan. "S-Such power...I commend you demon for coming this far...but I am an Arch Aeon. You'll need alot more to defeat me." With that Leviathan's body was covered in what and suddenly she disappeared. The ground began to rumble around me and shooting out of the ground was Leviathan in her serpent form. She roared at me and fired missiles of water at me.

I stepped backwards dodging afew water missiles until I came to a pause and looked up at Leviathan again. **"Nidan: Shishi Kiba! (Second Bullet: Lion's Fang)" **I shouted shooting a huge lion's head at Leviathan's lower body. The lion clenched onto Leviathan's lower body.

"You have 1 minute left!" Gilgamesh said.

" Got it..." I said pointing the gun at Leviathan as she broke out of the lion's hold with a jetstream of water. **"Sandan: Hissatsu Ken! (Third Bullet: Ultimate Blade)" **With that I blasted a huge sword from the barrel of my gun. It slammed straight through Leviathan's forehead. With that Leviathan's head looked up and began to whobble abit.

"But I am...an...Arch Aeon...." With that Leviathan began to fall over as pyroflies peeled off of her and she disappeared.

With that I transformed back to my original form while breathing hard. "Hehhh....heeeehhhhh...." I dropped to my hands and knees.

"You did M'Lady! You did it!" Gilgamesh said. "You defeated an Arch Aeon."

I simply gave him a thumbs up.

Rushing up to me was Elmira covered in scratches and blood. "Etna...are you alright?" She asked kneeling down beside me.

"I'm fine...how is the war going?" I asked.

"We won, Luca is ours but...Isaaru was kidnappened! Some Al Bhed snatched him in the middle of the war." She replied.

"Oh well...we have to keep moving forward. Good job though..." I said.

**Author's Note: This is the last episode in the Thunder Chapter, now we know what the rest of the party is up to while Kel is away. Even though this has been whipped out we're not quite ready to get back to Kel just yet. We're moving ahead to the Bio Chapter where we'll be introduced to Luxus the Biolord. **

**TECHNIQUES:**

Gosoku-tama (Lightening Speed Shot): A rapid fire technique that Etna uses with both of her desert eagles, she fires at high speed like a cowboy. She moves at the speed of a machine gun while firing only two handguns. 

**Mizu Missile (Water Missile): Scattering puddles along the floor Leviathan manipulates and creates hidden water gaps in the ground below the puddle to make it more dense. With that she fires this dense water from the puddles and at the opponents. While flying up they spin like drills. **

**  
Sanjuu Wanizame Bomu (30 Shark Bombs): Leviathan fires 30 sharks made of pure water that explode with water pressure on contact. **

**Ichidan: Rairyuu Shorai (First Bullet: Coming of the Lightening Dragon): One of the strongest magical bullets she has and is probably what wore Leviathan down so much. When fired from the magic gun it starts out in a lightening ball but afew abit of travel it unfolds into a huge dragon made of pure lightening. **

**Nidan: Shishi Kiba (Second Bullet: Lion's Fang): The second magical bullet fired by Pactio Etna. When fired it blasts out a lion's head that gets bigger and bigger, this bullet is made only to keep opponents still or distract them while Etna charges up for a stronger bullet. **

**Sandan: Hissatsu Ken (Third Bullet: Ultimate Blade): This bullet shoots a large broadsword the size of a 2 story building. It strikes through the opponent with deadly and heavy force. **


	16. Bio Chapter: Episode 1

_**Bio Chapter**_

**_Episode 1: Bio Hazard_**

Sitting down in the Grand Maester's chambers was a tall man with spikey green hair and deathly pale skin, he wore a lavender silk button up with a high collar and black leather pants with a white trenchcoat that had a fur laced hood and cupplings he wore it thrown across his back like a cape. Hanging around his neck was a pair of big stereo headphones. Standing beside h was him girl with navy blue hair with a black skirt like jumpsuit and a matching white coat with a fur laced hood and cupplings.

This man, sitting in the Grand Maester's chambers was me, Luxus. Biolord and master of many different poisons and status effects. I have the power of an Overlord and I can just about beat anybody on the whole freakin' planet. And beside me is Asagi, my assistant, she's just as tough as I am when it comes to cracking down on these fools around here. Even though I have the strength to take Spira down there is just no money in all of that.

I'm one greedy bastard and I love money and living with no complications. So I barged onto Spira with Asagi and started runnin' shit. I beat down on afew maesters and smacked all of Bevelle around until I eventually made them my bitches. Taking over the world is just too boring and a complete waste of my time. So I cut this deal with Bevelle before I was about to smash them to smithereens, I won't destroy them if they give me money twice a month.

Everything has been going fine so far! Til 3 days ago that is.

Here I am nodding off at the Farplane when all of a sudden I'm bothered by Guado and Yevonites. Kinoc's fat ass coming to me in urgency about some kid calling himself the 'Dragonlord'. Right now I was sitting in Maester Mika's room while Kinoc and Mika talked me down.

"We believe he may be just as strong as you." Mika said.

"That's impossible, nobody's stronger than me." I said looking up at the old geezer.

"He took on Sin and almost won, and his vassals have taken Luca. Please Sir Luxus, we need your assistance. This is becoming quite a handfull." Kinoc said offering a hand.

"A handfull, one guy is becoming a handful? Hmhmhmhmhm, ya know it's been awhile since I actually fought somebody that's worth my time. I'll do it, but for a fee." I said looking at both of them while standing to my feet. " 26,000,000gil." I replied.

"What?!" Kinoc said raising his voice.

"It's a deal, we'll forward the money after you killed the Dragonlord." Mika said speaking over Kinoc, Kinoc merely looked at the old maester and shut his mouth.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, this kid is as good as dead." I said walking past them and out of the door, standing there with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall was Asagi.

"We've got a job?" She asked.

"Yeah we're going to kill this Dragonlord kid everybody's goin on about." I replied cracking my neck left and right.

"So where do we look first for him?" Asagi asked.

"Luca, Kinoc said that he had already claimed Luca. We're gonna claim it back." I said with a grin as I walked through the hallway.

* * *

_**Luca  
Later that Day **_

Luca was nothing like I remembered, the skies were dark and flying over the city in a constant cycle was several flying dragons roaring a screeching. The second I set foot on the city grounds stepping out from a long building was an oversized Wyrm with a floating ring around it's neck. It roared angrily and charged at Asagi and me, I stood completely still while Asagi pulled out a shotgun, she fired three scatter shots at the Wyrm and it dropped and slid past us into a deathly hault.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!!!" Asagi and I both looked up to see three winged dragoons flying down at us, they gathered a concentration of mana into their mouths and blasted them out into a red energy blast. Asagi dashed off and I simply stood there as the energy blasts exploded around me and ripped my body to pieces. When the smoke cleared I was recollecting myself from a slimy green sludge. One of the Winged Dragon knights flew down towards me and I raised one hand catching him by the neck until my entire body returned to normal.

"You're a bold little dragon or probably just stupid, nobody in their right mind would fight me directly." I said with a grin. "Because I'm the master of Poison." I said and with that my left hand turned into a green sludge and I placed it on the dragon's head as the sludge covered his entire head the dragon screamed and roared, I dropped him down to his knees as he fell over kicking and screaming until eventually he was silenced. Three Dragon Knights holding swords dashed at me.

All three of them slashed through me with their swords, I healed instantly while watching their swords melt away with the poison. The dragons looked at their swords then glared at me. "Did I forget to mention that I am untouchable...whenever I recieve damage my body reverts to Acid. An acid that can carrode any surface." I said holding up both of my palms. **"Gaidoku Hou! (Injury-Poison Cannon)" **I said blasting balls of green shiny liquid like mercury. They flew towards two Dragon knights and splashed against their armor.

The poision seeped through their armor and the dragon knights roared in pain as they slowly but surely died off. "This poision of mind is mixed with several different other status effects, Paralyze, Doom, Confuse, Silence, Slow, Stop, Break and Sleep. It hits you with all of this at the same time much like a Malboro's Bad Breath. Except my poison kills you alot quicker." I said walking through the streets. The last dragon knight rushed me raising his sword. I merely nodded. "Just don't get it do ya?"

**" Doku Yaiba (Poison Sword)" **I said pressing my right foot forward as my right hand had transformed out of pure poison into a wide sword, I rushed the dragon and ran him through the blade, the poison the sword was made out of ate th dragon from the inside out and in seconds the dragon was dead. "I'm getting bored with this place." I said as Asagi landed on a building afew feet away. "Asagi, leave the city...I'm going to use...THAT." I said placing my hands together.

"Huh? Ah...Yessir." Asagi saluted and took off running.

"I'm going to clean you dragons up." I said holding both of my palms before me as a small ball of purple shiney metal liquid like mercury appeared floating in between my palms. I kept my palms over it as if to keep it from getting blown out like a candle. The ball got bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a softball. When it was complete the Dragon Knights appeared before me leaping down from buildings and crawling up from sewer systems.

"You bastards decided to come out at the wrong time." I said holding the ball up with one hand. **Doku Rei (Poison Zero)." **I said and with that the small bomb exploded causing a catastrophically huge poisonous nuclear explosion. Buildings were blown back and the dragons were being thrown back and disappearing into particles in the explosion. The Blitz dome, the Luca Theatre, everything was being blown away. When the large explosion finally cleared nothing was around me but poisonous miasma that expelled into the skies. Every trace of the city was gone, there was only a giant crater. I walked out of the crater with my hands in my pockets.

Standing there waiting for me was Asagi and behind her was a large army of tall 7 foot tall men wearing all white jumpsuits with poison gas masks. Each of them equipped with an assault rifle, this is my armor of Poison Soldiers. They are the only ones who can withstand my poison while I'm fighting. I was going to use these men to help ME conquer the world but I use them for hitmen now. Standing with Asagi and the soldiers was a woman wearing a crimson red and black kimono with an eyepatch over her left eye, hanging from her sash was a long nodachi katana. This is Ikaruga, she is also apart of my Miasma Army as a captain.

Standing beside her was a short boy with white hair and a little black suit. And this is Fate, although he's a kid he's quite strong. He's the strongest of my men actually.

"Luxus, it's been awhile since we've fought. Starting to get the old senses back?" Ikaruga asked with abit of a smile.

"Not really, this is a hit. We're gonna eliminate the 'Dragonlord' and his entire army." I replied.

"I can sense strong mana forces in that direction. Their moving east." Fate said pointing down the Mi Hen Highroad.

"Then lets go." I said walking off with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Luxus the Biolord, damn he's cool. Anyway the Disgaea character he has with him is Asagi, you can look her up online or whatever. **

**TECHNIQUES:**

**Gaidoku Hou (Injury-Poison Cannon): A technique that only Luxus can use, he fires a ball of poison at his opponent that causes them extreme pain from every skin cell in their body driving them to death. This poison is concentrated to his palm and is fired at 2/3rd the speed of a bullet.**

**Doku Yaiba (Poison Cannon): Using the poison in his body he transmutes his body part into a weapon in this case his right arm into a sword. The sword looks like mercury when it covers Luxus' arm. Whatever it cuts or stabs is injected with a deadly poison much like the Gaidoku Hou, it causes extreme pain to the point of death. **

**Doku Rei (Poison Zero): A powerful radius technique that Luxus uses as a last resort or when he gets bored and wants everything to disappear. He collects tons and tons of poison and mana into a single ball that looks like purple shiney mercury. Then like a detonator the words 'Doku Rei' set it off. The explosion is about 20percent more larger than a nuclear atom bomb. The poison mixed with the mana causes alot of things to be broken down and elimnated. Even a metal building would be melted away into hot liquid metal.**


	17. Bio Chapter: Episode 2

_**Bio Chapter**_

Episode 2: The Prowl

I was walking along the Mi Hen Highroad in the direction of the Dragonlord and his army. To be honest I was getting alitte impatient it's been awhile since I've had a fight with somebody whose actually worthy of my time. Reports from Bevelle tells me that this kid took on Sin by himself and almost won. The reason I haven't taken out Sin yet is because Bevelle refuses to pay my price of 180 Million Gil. Which is another reason I should get rid of this Dragonlord kid, if he destroys Sin then Bevelle will never cave to my demands.

And I can't have that.

" Fate, exactly what's the fighting strength of this Dragonlord kid?" I asked looking back at the young analyzer. Fate is actually a Black Mage, or should I say combat mage. He has the magical power of a mage yet he fights using hand to hand martial arts. The kid is quite impressive and powerful to boot. But he has this other ability to detect or scan an opponents fighting level.

Fate closed his eyes and paused and with that everyone else stopped to look at him. With that Fate opened his eyes revealing a light blue satellite color. " There are abunch of Dragon Knights around level 100 each. And there are...four no five individuals that seem to be the top dogs." Fate replied.

"And fighting levels?" I asked.

" Lvl.950(Leon), Lvl.50(Etna without Pactio Card), Lvl.780 (Wozza), Lvl.800(Elmira), Lvl.25(Lina)." Fate said reading me the levels.

"I take it the guy at 950 is the Dragonlord?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It seems to be the highest level so it would be logical." Fate replied.

I just continued walking without saying a word, I was slightly disappointed. My fighting level is; 1500. I expected him to atleast be over a 1000. Oh well beggers can't be chooser's. "How far are they away from this location?" I asked.

"About a mile or two, they are at Mushroomrock Road." Fate replied.

"Those levels are hardly worth our time." Ikaruga sighed with a blade of grass sticking from her mouth.

We continued walking down the road with the Hazard Soldiers walking along with us. We spotted an Inn with an Al Bhed standing outside, just beyond a wooden fence were afew chocobo. Without saying anything I walked up to the Al Bhed ranch keeper and dropped the gil at his feet, with that Ikaruga, Fate, Asagi and I all hopped a Chocobo and began to ride. The rest of the Hazard Soldiers merely continued to walk in our direction as we left them behind.

We'll be caught up with them in mere seconds. I can't wait...


End file.
